Harry Potter and The Invisible Crystal
by musique91
Summary: Snogging, Blackmail,teachers who try to act "cool", and more! Sixth Year for Harry Potter has never been so interesting! There is also someone in the castle who is trying to hurt Harry. Who could it be? Featuring: Cedric Diggory!
1. Chapter One: The Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Professor Crowley and Leila Diggory. All the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author Notes: Just to clear a few things up, this story is not meant to criticize(eg. I have nothing against anime. I just use that idea in the story). This story is just for fun, so please do not take things seriously...just enjoy! Anyways, in the story, these are the pairings: Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry. Cedric Diggory also makes a ghastly appearence in this, as does his little sister! Enjoy the story! :)

**Chapter One: The Anniversary**

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"Oh, what are we going to do? He might die!"

"Shush! Don't speak like that! He will not…he won't…I know…"

"How do you know Ron? How?"

"I can feel it Hermione. He is alive…he must be…after all, he is the great Harry Potter! The one who survived You-Know-Who, the one who--"

"I know about his past, let's just think about whether he will survive his future for now!" Hermione hissed.

Pain shot through Hermione's head. A pain that was so common to her, a pain that had persisted to remain with her since the day Harry and Hermione became friends. It existed because of a fear, a feeling of dread in Harry's future. Ever since Harry became her friend, she tried protecting him. She always accompanied him in his dangerous missions whether she liked it or not. Harry was not only her friend, but he was also the reason she existed. Because of him, she lived and breathed. He was a part of her and she hoped she was a part of him too. Ron was between them. When things got tense, Ron brought everyone back to earth. He was lively, and sweet, and the three became the best of friends, always defeating every obstacle that came in their way. They could win any challenge, because they were together, until one day…

**Flashback: September 12, 1996**

_Hogwarts Great Hall, Gryffindor Table_

"Are you going to eat that?" Ron asked, his stomach grumbling clamorously.

"Oh Ron, do you never stop eating?" Hermione said patronizingly, and she went back to reading her copy of 'Mistreatment of House-Elves'.

Ron looked longingly at her plate of scrambled eggs.

"Ugghh…just take it Ronald. I have to run to the library anyway," she said.

"Why do you have to go there? Then again, I shouldn't ask. Every year, you've got some crazy excuse to go to the library, and you never tell me why."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I am going to ask Madame Pince if I can make a speech about the mistreatment of house-elves and tell the students about the S.P.E.W."

"Not the spew again!" Ron cried.

"It is S.P.E.W, Ronald Weasley, and if you can't appreciate my hard work for this organization, then I will kick you out!"

"Why would I want to be part of this so-called organization anyway? The only members are you, me and Harry!"

Hermione looked outraged. Her face was turning bright purple. "#$#$!!!"

Ron smiled feebly, "There, there pumpkin, calm down… say, where is Harry anyway?"

Hermione returned to her normal color, but she had a look of worry mixed with anxiety, and dread, spread across her face. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning. The last I saw of him was last night. Did you see him today?"

"Yeah, this morning when he was changing into school robes…he seemed very peculiar."

"Peculiar as in…?" Hermione asked.

"He was behaving rather odd. When I asked him if I could borrow his deodorant, all he said was, "Just as long as I can borrow your boxers, baby!"

"Ron!"

"No, I'm kidding…he just looked really sick. He was all white, and he seemed just…sad."

"I think we should go look for him," Hermione said.

"What about your spew thing?"

"I'll find time for that later," she supplied coolly.

The two of them raced across the halls looking for Harry. They asked random passerby if they had seen him, and most of them only screamed, "You know Harry Potter!? Oh my gosh, he's like famous isn't he? Can I like have his autograph?!" The rest just said they didn't know where he was. They searched the classrooms, but they couldn't find him. When they were just about giving up, they heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. It was a soft murmuring. They entered the room, only to find that Harry was sitting on one of the chairs softly speaking to himself, and glancing below him every few seconds. Ron and Hermione got closer, and Hermione squeaked, "Harry, um…are you okay?" Harry jumped. He laughed tensely, and said, "Oh…yeah, I'm fine…"

"What do you have there?" Ron said noticing what Harry was holding tightly.

"Oh this old thing? Nothing _really_ important…" Harry said anxiously, and he didn't notice his chin sticking up in the air.

They all knew Harry was lying. Whenever Harry lied, his chin would stick up in the air.

"You know Harry, you can tell us. We are your best friends. We just want to know the truth."

Harry looked apprehensive, and then gave up. "It's my mum and dad's wedding anniversary today. This is a picture of them at their wedding. That's Sirius," he pointed. "See, all the people in this picture died." He lowered his head…

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry…I don't know what else to say--"

"Don't say anything. Just please be quiet…" Harry looked annoyed.

Looking at the surprised, but hurt look on their faces, Harry quietly said, "Look just forget it okay? They're gone, and that's that. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just go back up to the common room."

They all seemed relieved at this suggestion. The topic made them all squirmy and uncomfortable. They walked back up the stairs silently, each having a different thought on their mind…

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two: The Fight

Chapter Two: The Fight

Harry couldn't sleep all night. He was tossing and turning. He sat up on his bed after some while, and turned on his bed lamp. He needed to do some serious thinking. His mind contained various jumbled up thoughts. Thoughts about his family, his life at Hogwarts, his friends, his journey…at that very moment, he fell back to sleep. He was sleepier than he thought he was. Perhaps next morning, he will learn to concentrate on other things.

The next morning, Harry awoke abruptly. He was looking forward to his classes with his friends. But what really roused him up, was the thought of Parvati. Parvati Patil was the prettiest girl among the sixth years. She had long, silky, black hair, a fair and soft complexion, and when Harry looked into her eyes, he saw the night sky, so dark and vast. Plus, her family had recently won the jackpot in the lottery, so she was now extremely rich. Harry once went to the Yule Ball with her. He ignored her, because he was in love with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, and what he now thinks of as a spiteful seventh year girl. But now, he realized there is more to beauty than outer looks. There is also how rich they are and how demanding they are. Harry would never go out with someone who asks for diamonds every birthday or Christmas. Then again, he'd never go out with someone who asks for diamonds period.

He changed into his dress robes and he noticed Ron sitting on his bed, staring at Harry rather oddly.

"Ron, what is it?

"Oh! I wonder if I could borrow some deodorant," Ron asked almost innocently.

"Just as long as I can borrow your boxers, baby!" Harry teased playfully.

Ron looked incredulous.

"Go ahead Ron. Take the goddamn deodorant. Sheesh, do you really have to pester me? I am trying to look my best today--"

Ron was saved from trying to figure out how to respond to this because Hermione walked into the room.

"Harry, Parvati had been talking about you all night," she said with a look of pure amusement on her face.

"Really? What did she say? Is she--"

Hermione laughed. "She says you have been stalking her a lot, and she finds you rather annoying. She asked me to tell you to stop."

Harry's face fell.

"Oh cheer up Harry! Life is good! Learn to cherish it!" Ron said positively.

"You sound like my grandma," Hermione said giggling.

The three walked downstairs.

"So? What's wrong with grandmas? They are cool…one of my grandmas joined a biker gang, and now my mum won't forgive her, because she got her belly-button pierced," Ron supplied.

The three laughed themselves all the way to the Great Hall.

"Potter! Oi Potter! Over here!" Harry turned around. _Uh oh _he thought. _It's Malfoy_…it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Harry and Draco Malfoy will never get along. Both of them always thought of each other as loser show-offs.

"Hey Potter, I heard you are interested in Parvati. Just came to say, you better stay out of it. Parvati is mine, and you better stop stalking her or else…"

"Malfoy, since when have you ever liked someone who is in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked coolly.

"FYI, mudblood, she is the prettiest girl in the whole sixth year and she is a pureblood. She is also filthy rich. So, stay out of things you don't get," Malfoy shot back.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you are an idiotic buck-toothed mudblood, and you better run away before I curse you into oblivion."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled.

"What are you going to do Weasel? Hurt me with your second-hand wand? Tell me, how is your father these days? Did he get fired yet? I expect so…after all, who would respect a muggle-loving git?"

_POW!_

Ron hit Malfoy down hard with his fist. "I don't need my wand! I will tear you down bit by bit with my own hands!" Malfoy got back up and shoved Ron. "Why you--"

"_BOYS!!!"_ A voice interrupted Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, looking furious…

"Come with me, you two…"


	3. Chapter Three: Parvati's Fury

Chapter Three: Parvati's Fury

"In all my years of teaching, I have never seen such a horrible fight. You two should be ashamed." Professor McGonagall boomed. Ron lowered his head. He was clenching his stomach. Malfoy had hit him hard. Malfoy was sprouting a bloodied nose. "I am calling up both your parents. 50 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and you will both receive detention." Ron looked shocked. "But why? We didn't do anything that bad!"

"Mister Weasley, you know that fighting in the corridors is not tolerated here. This is a very fair punishment, and if you don't be quiet now, I will take 50 more points from Gryffindor!"

Malfoy looked satisfied.

"Now both of you run along to Madame Pomfrey. I will notify your date and time of detention soon"

The two walked all the way to Madame Pomfrey, taking nasty glances at each other every few seconds.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry and Hermione looked dismayed. Ron has still not come back from the nurse's office. After some while, Hermione departed to her common room. Along the way, she saw Parvati looking enraged. _Hmmm…I wonder what is wrong with her…_Hermione thought. Parvati made her way to the Gryffindor boys' common room. Harry was sitting on the comfy chair by the fireplace. He didn't notice Parvati standing by the door. When she shrieked, "Harry James Potter! I am going to kill you!" he finally saw her.

"What did I do?" Harry asked calmly.

Parvati grabbed his collar and hissed at him, "I thought you were nice! I thought you weren't like any of the other guys. I asked Hermione to tell you today…but in case she didn't…" she gasped and took a deep breath and continued, "Stop following me. Just stop it! I am tired of all you insensitive guys behaving like this. All of you idiots only like me because I am rich!"

Harry looked miserable and replied, "I don't know what--why would you say--uh--um…"

"Remember when we were younger? You know…second year…third year…even fourth year, I used to like you a lot. I was the one following you. I thought you were brave, nice, and handsome. You never payed any attention to me. You only liked pretty and rich girls like Cho Chang. I was thrilled when you asked me to the Yule Ball. You were the one I wanted to go with, and I could have gone with anyone, but I rejected all the other guys, just so I could go with you. I spent the whole day dressing up nicely, and when you said I looked nice, all I said was thanks, but inside, my heart was jumping. But, you made the Yule Ball miserable for me. You stared at Cho Chang the whole time. You didn't even dance with me. How is that supposed to make me feel, huh? At that moment, I promised myself I wouldn't even look at jerks like you. But, I am forgiving…so I treated you like a friend. And now, when I am suddenly rich, you notice me! Do you know what impression I get? I think you are only after my money! So, just leave me alone! Go run after some other girl, because I am genuinely not interested!" Parvati gasped. She had not planned any of this, and she made quite a speech.

Harry stared at her, and Parvati stared at him. After a few moments of silence, they heard clapping behind them. "Bravo! Really Parvati, that was some speech. You go girl!" Ron said smiling. Parvati looked at Harry indignantly, and she left the room. Ron sat down on one of the chairs, smiled, and said, "Wow, she must like you a lot…to come up here personally and tell you to bugger off."

"Listen, I am going to bed early now. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Harry responded softly.

"Don't tell me she upset you! Come on man! How about a game of wizard's chess?"

"No, I am going to bed. Goodnight," Harry said, slowly walked up the creaking stairs to his four-poster bed. _Great_ he thought. _Another problem to deal with…_


	4. Chapter Four: Detention with Crowley

Chapter Four: Detention with Crowley

A.S. Crowley was the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. He was very unpopular among the students, because he was classified as the "nerd". He wore an overly-large pair of glasses, which kept falling off, and his front tooth was missing. He had balding hair, and a large bottom. In fact, his bottom was so large, that people had nicknamed him, _Ass Crowley_. Wherever he went, people stared at him. People put 'Kick Me' signs on his back, and drew pictures of him in a bra and thin panties on the chalkboard. Even the faculty sniggered when he joined them in the teachers' lounge. Professor Dumbledore looked like a hot model you see on those 'How to get Muscles' magazines, compared to him. Naturally, the worse punishment for a misbehaving student would be to spend a day with Professor Crowley. This is the route Professor McGonagall took for deciding the detention for Ron and Draco. She called them both to her classroom and told them the details of the detention.

"Since you two have demonstrated the techniques of fist-fighting yesterday, I have decided your punishment should be to spend the day discussing fashion tips with Professor Crowley."

"What the hell?! Why can't we do something different like clean all the girls' bathrooms?" Draco yelled.

"No, Mister Malfoy, I think spending a day with him is exactly what you two deserve," Professor McGonagall responded curtly.

"Whatever happened to the old punishments, like writing lines or cleaning the common rooms?" asked Ron quite gloomily. Professor McGonagall smiled. "At least you two will become more fashionable. I hear large asses are the new trend this year."

"Yeah, I s'pose," Ron said sadly. "What the bloody hell?" Ron suddenly screeched.

Professor McGonagall smiled, and said, "Ok you two, run along to your classes."

Both Malfoy and Ron set off on different directions to their classes. Malfoy went to Charms, and Ron went to History of Magic. When Ron got to his seat, he noticed Harry staring at someone. Harry usually stared at Parvati, but today Harry was staring at Padma (Parvati's twin sister). "Harry? Why are you looking at Padma as if she was wearing nothing but a coconut bra and a grass skirt?" Ron asked quickly.

Harry jumped. "Oh Ron, it's you…"

"You still didn't answer my question," Ron said mirthfully.

"What was the question again?" Harry looked sheepish.

"I was asking you what page we are on…on our textbook…" Ron replied

"Oh, I never pay attention in any of Binns' classes. Not really important, what page we are on…"

"Who can tell me who the Chief of the Wizard's Council was during 1269?" Professor Binns' voice droned. As usual, Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Sir, the Chief of the Wizard's Council during 1269 was Barberus Bragge, followed by Burdock Muldoon, and then Elfrida Clagg," She answered.

"That is correct, Miss…?" Professor Binns asked questioningly.

"Granger, Professor. Hermione Granger"

"Yes, right class, Miss Ginger here knows her history. I hope all of you do too…we will have another class discussion tomorrow…"

"That's no surprise," Harry whispered under his breath.

The bell rang and all the students made their way to their next class.

Hermione walked up to them and asked Ron, "Say Ron, where are you doing detention?"

Ron didn't really feel like answering but he responded anyway, "Spending a day discussing fashion tips with Ass Crowley."

The reaction of these words was awesome. Picture this: Hermione's jaw dropping, and Harry falling over, laughing, and knocking over somebody, and Harry and that somebody (who had happened to be  
Padma Patil) lying tangled in a surprising position on the ground. Everyone around them gasped. Padma just looked scared. "S-sorry," Harry stammered. He helped Padma get back up to her feet, and picked up all her books and gave it to her. Padma still looked shocked. She slowly walked away. There was a huge crowd gathered around them and awkward silence surrounding it. Ron broke that silence by screaming, "Come on, move away people! What? You never seen a girl lying on the ground with a guy on top of her before?"

"Ron!" hissed Hermione.

"What?"

"Shut up! Look Harry, just forget this whole incident okay? It didn't happen. Let's just go to our next class. We are getting late, and I don't want to get a tardy slip," Hermione said softly.

"Okay…wait…okay for the going to class thing, but not okay for forgetting what happened. Dude, I don't want to forget this. I want to remember this for the rest of my life!"

"Why?" Ron asked sharply.

"I want to remember this, because I love Padma. I know songs in the middle of a story are lame, but I got to sing this ditty: (Piano is playing)

**Padma is so pretty! She is also quite witty! She's as soft and cute as a kitty, she is all mine!**

**Padma is a doll, I wish I took her to the ball, I am sorry I made her fall today…**

**Padma is a girl, my kind of girl, I will get her pearls one day!!(No diamonds!)**

**Hey! Padma, you're all mine, I'll worship you on a shrine!**

**Padma! Padma! Padma! I love you!!!**

Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You think he's on drugs?" Ron asked Hermione rather slowly.

"Listening to that horrid song, I am guessing yes…"

Ron looked at his watch. "Oh shit! Class ended while this retard sang this song!"

"Isn't it time for your detention now?" Hermione asked.

"Yup… I should go now."

"Have fun trading fashion tips! Bye!" Hermione said rather sweetly.

"Whatever…" was Ron's reply.

Ron slowly walked to the DaDA room. He saw Malfoy along the way. Usually, Malfoy had this smug grin on his face, and it was such a nice change to see him frowning. They both made their way to Professor Crowley's room.

"Welcome boys. Make yourself comfy there. Professor McGonagall told me that you two will be here for detention today. Is that correct?" Crowley asked rather cheerfully.

The two nodded slowly.

"Now, I don't want to think of this is a punishment. I want us to have fun today! Now, I hear that we are trading fashion tips…but boys, I think we should talk about more important things!"

Draco raised one eyebrow and asked, "What can be more important than fashion?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lots of things are important! Girls, alcoholic beverages, secret love letters, and Anime comics…" Crowley responded cheerfully.

"What is anime?"

"It is some kind of muggle, Asian cartoon-ish thing, in which all the female characters seem to have misplaced their bras," Crowley replied

Draco smiled mischievously and said to Ron, "Crowley is speaking my language."


	5. Chapter Five: Secret Romance

Chapter Five: Secret Romance

Ron and Malfoy seemed to be enjoying their detention with Professor Crowley, which was strange because they had once thought of Professor Crowley as the geekiest guy on the planet. Crowley entertained them by showing them his old collection on anime comics. "Professor, these are amazing!" Ron exclaimed.

"No! Don't call me Professor! Call me Lil Crow Bow," Crowley said happily.

Ron and Malfoy raised one eyebrow and they both repeated, "Lil' Crow Bow?"

"Peace," Crowley said softly.

"Uhhh…sure…then please call me the Ronster Monster," Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you can call me Ickle Dracokins!" Malfoy said happily with no trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sure guys! Give me five!" Crowley said raising one arm.

"I am surrounded by preppy freakos," Ron said gloomily."

_Meanwhile…_

Ginny was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She brushed Crookshanks' soft fur, while she waited for Dean to come back. Ever since Dean Thomas became her boyfriend, he rarely talked to her. Whenever they came close to an actual conversation, he suddenly remembered he had an urgent appointment. Today, Ginny asked him if they could go to Hogsmeade together that coming Friday. He suddenly announced he had to go see Professor McGonagall about his test score. He ran away while Ginny shouted after him, "But it is the second week of school and we haven't had a test yet!"

Dean just ignored her and ran away. Ginny felt miserable and cried all day. Hermione tried comforting her, but how long could Hermione just stand there and pat Ginny's back? Hermione had her own life to deal with…

Ginny sat staring at the fire, when suddenly, the door opened. It was Dean and he seemed clearly annoyed about something. He didn't notice her, so she decided this was the ideal opportunity to spy on him. She hid behind the couch, just peeking through, enough for her to see Dean, but for him, not to be able to see her. He was muttering, "What am I going to do? Should I tell her? What if she gets mad…?"

Dean paced around the room, walking back and forth, his hand on his chin. The door opened again, and Ginny noticed it was Padma. Dean smiled when he saw Padma, and he said, "Darling…you look gorgeous as usual…"

Padma giggled and said, "Oh Dean, come here and give this darling her goodnight kiss."

Ginny gasped, her eyes wide with shock, but she covered her mouth immediately. Dean and Padma looked at the couch, but they decided no one was there. The couple got closer and closer, until their lips touched…

"Padma, my dearest, let's leave this room and go somewhere private." Dean said quietly.

"Of course Deany…whatever you say!" Padma giggled.

When Ginny was sure they both left, she ran into her dormitory, fell onto her bed and sobbed. She stayed there crying until she was sure there was no more water in her left to cry. She wiped her tears and went downstairs looking downwards, but she happened to knock into someone. She looked to see who it was, and she saw that it was Harry. He seemed surprised. "Wow…I have bumped into two people already today…amazing…that's a record, it is," he said playfully.

"Oh Harry…" she said sadly.

"Ginny? Are you okay? What happened?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Um…well that depends on what it is…you are not getting into drugs or anything, are you? Did Tom Riddle come back?!"

Ginny laughed and said quietly, "It's Dean. I was spying on him…"

Harry looked interested, and replied, "You did? Good going! Did you see him changing into his underwear or something?

Ginny sighed and responded, "What? No, I saw him make out with Padma Patil. You know, Parvati's Ravenclaw twin sister…"

Harry gasped. "WHAT?" he spluttered.

"It's true...I don't know why Dean--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Harry grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

Ginny was very surprised. Harry didn't usually behave like this with her. Actually, Harry never behaved that way. Their bodies were against each other for a long time until they heard a noise behind them…

"Ahem. I see you two are busy, so I should probably not interrupt. Oh well…I guess I just did…"

Ron was standing there with a look of glee on his face.

"Ron! There was nothing…going on…" Harry stammered.

"Of course there wasn't…uh-huh…sure," Ron said sarcastically.

"Come on Harry…time for bed …goodnight Ginny," Ron said again mischievously.

"Yeah, goodnight…" Ginny squeaked.

She ran back to her dormitory, and believe it or not, she was happy.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six: Draco's Plan

Chapter Six: Draco's plan

"What are you so cheerful about today Ginny?" Hermione asked over her plate of toast that morning in the Great Hall.

She smiled, but said nothing.

"Must be the dose Harry gave her yesterday!" Ron teased.

"I told you for the last time Ron! It was nothing romantic! I just gave her a friendly hug, like friends!" Harry exclaimed.

"For five minutes?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"How do you know if it was five minutes or not?" Harry shot back.

"I watched you for five minutes, until I decided I should interrupt," Ron said. He was clearly enjoying this.

Harry swore under his breath.

"Come on, you two! Don't fight! Harry, I really don't care what kind of romance you had with Ginny. I am just happy it is not with Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I told you--" Harry said but Ron interrupted him, "Ginny seems to be the only one who doesn't seem to be saying anything about it. Why not ask her what happened?

Ginny froze and said, "Um…I have to go now. Goodbye!"

Ron smirked and said, "Harry, I think she fancies you again…"

"You think? Maybe I should go find her and talk to her about it," Harry said.

"Maybe I should come along with you, just so there isn't any more snogging," Ron replied.

Harry looked at Ron lividly.

"Say Harry, don't you like Padma?" Hermione asked over her copy of the book 'Spells gone awry'.

"Not anymore...Ginny told me that Dean is going out with Padma," Harry responded.

"Wait, isn't Dean going out with Ginny?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday before…you know…you caught us. ("Ha!" Ron exclaimed)" Harry said. "She was crying, so I asked her what happened. She told me that Dean was having secret affairs with Padma. I felt sad for her, so I hugged her. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Harry, I always thought that Dean was a nice guy, but now I realize that he is an idiotic little git. I would say bad words, but Professor McGonagall is close by, and I don't want to risk it," Ron said confidently.

"So, Weasel-face and Potty having a little chat about love life? How sweet…" a voice said softly behind them. Ron spun around and his face hardened. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco smiled smugly and responded, "This is strange coming from a superior Slytherin such as me, but I want to help you."

Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Help us? Since when did you want to help us?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Since I realized that this is the chance to catch two lovers passionately kissing and blackmail them. Besides, Lil Crow Bow is involved with this plan," Draco said mischievously.

"Lil Crow Bow?" Harry asked.

"Long story, Harry," Ron replied. "Ok, what is in it for us?"

"Let's just say Thomas will get what he deserves," Draco said lazily.

Then, Ron looked unsure.

"It will work out…trust me," Draco added quickly.

"Malfoy, I can never trust you, but if Crowley is involved, I am in." Ron said. "What is Crowley's role in all this anyway?"

"Oh, we'll see," Draco said. "Right then, we need to discuss this plan somewhere we won't be overheard. First, let's find Crowley."

"Wait…you call Ass Crowley Lil Crow Bow?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron sighed and replied, "Not me, just this little git here who calls himself Ickle Dracokins."

Harry looked at Draco surprisedly, causing Draco to smile thoughtfully.

"Oh my god, Ron! I don't trust this idiot. Since when has he helped us? I say we beat him up!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, I can trust Crowley. Ok, here is the deal: If he gets us in trouble, we will beat him up," Ron said.

Harry looked irascible, and he gave up. Ron's deal was fair, so hushed up.

"Let's go find Crowley. I think he is in his classroom," Hermione said quickly.

The four of them made their way to the D.A.D.A room. They hurried into the room and they saw Crowley drinking a cup of coffee, reading The Daily Prophet. Crowley smiled and said, "Yes children, what may I do for you?"

"Dude, we wanted to ask you a favor," Draco said.

"Yes? What is that favor?" Crowley asked.

"We want you to help plot against this guy who is cheating on Ronster's sister"

"Can we blackmail?" Crowley asked.

"Duh…of course!" Draco said tiredly.

"Then count me in, boys!" Crowley exclaimed. "And girl," he added looking at Hermione's furious face.


	7. Author Update! Please read!

Author Note: Okay, there will be more! I promise! I am working as fast as I can on more chapters. I just don't have a lot of time cuz I am soooo busy with tests, and homework! Sorry! I will update as much as possible! Please be patient!


	8. Chapter Seven: The Couple

Chapter Seven: The Couple

The team carefully devised the plan. They would alternate the time they spent on devising it. When the students had to go to class, Crowley would work on it. Similarly, when Crowley had to teach, the students worked on it. When they were sure that their plan was flawless, they decided to put it into action.

"Okay listen…we are going to do it tonight. I overheard them talking after lunch in the Great Hall today. They are planning to meet in the Astronomy Tower at 9:30 tonight, so we will meet at about 9:15 just outside the stairs which leads to the Astronomy Tower,"Draco said confidently.

"Okay. That sounds good," Harry said. "You all know your positions right?"

"Yeah…look, I have to run! I have to research stuff for Binns' essay. Harry…Hermione, you coming?"

"Yeah…let's go to the library," Harry responded.

"I actually finished my essay a few hours ago. Why don't you two go on? I'll meet up with you guys later," Hermione told Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron nodded and hurried of to the library.

Malfoy didn't leave the room…he was too busy examining Crowley's collection of Dark Arts Items.

Crowley mumbled something about needing to get something from his office. So, Hermione plopped herself on one of the chairs. There was an awkward silence, but Hermione finally spoke.

"Malfoy, I never thought I would say this, but I am glad you are working with us. You are helping us a lot," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"No problem…I live to blackmail, and humiliate people. It is my job," Draco responded.

"So, why do you hate Harry so much anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…I don't hate him. I just don't like him very much."

"But why?! Why don't you like him? What did he ever do to you?"

"You want to know why I hate Potter?" Draco asked sneering at Hermione.

"Yes. I want to know."

"It is because of you! You and Potter are like bread and butter, or fork and knife, or even Hilary Duff and a piece of crap!How come I am never in your little clique? How come I am never with you? Potter gets to hug you, but I never do! I want to hold you! I want to touch you! I want to kiss you! Potter gets to do all of that, but I never do! How unfair is that?" Draco choked. "No…you didn't hear me say that! None of that is true! Ignore everything I said!"

Hermione stared at Malfoy for a very long time, and finally said, "So…that's how you feel."

Malfoy blushed a little, while Hermione just looked at him in absolute awe. They were both very silent. Crowley finally came into the room. He looked particularly cheerful. He was smiling brightly and he said, "Well, unless you want to take over teaching today, I suggest you twogo to your next class."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, and Draco smiled sweetly.

_Ugghh! He is just too frickin' charming! Why do I have the sudden urge to hug him?_ Hermione thought.

_Why is she just so darn beautiful? I must resist the urge to hug her,_ Draco thought.

The two smiled slowly, and mumbled their goodbyes and ran away in different directions. A few seconds later, they thundered back to the very spot they were in before they departed. They grasped onto each other's necks, and hugged…for a very long time!

"Ahem. Do I seem to be the only one who didn't hug someone within these past three weeks?" A voice asked.

Draco and Hermione ignored Ron, for they were now kissing each other passionately.

"I see that I am not wanted at the moment, so I will just leave," Ron said with a touch of amusement in his voice. "Wow Hermione! You made a move quicker than Harry! The only thing I ever saw you snog before was your text-books!" Ron added unnecessarily.

Three minutes later, Hermione noticed that she was late for class, and she let go of Malfoy.

The embarrassed couple walked away slowly to get to class.

Hermione and Draco were late for Transfiguration, which meant trouble. Professor McGonagall did not take it well.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! You are five minutes late for class! I will not excuse tardiness! 15 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Please take your seats!"

Hermione grimaced as she sat down; Ron was grinning at her.

"Say Harry, did you know that Hermione and Malfoy were snogging a few minutes back?" Ron asked Harry playfully.

Harry snorted and replied, "Seriously? The only thing I ever saw Hermione snog was her textbook!"

"That's what I said, while I watched them doing it," Ron said.

"Ronald! Will you just leave me alone?" Hermione begged pleadingly.

"No," Ron replied. "So tell me…how was it?" Ron asked seriously.

"None of your business!" Hermione responded haughtily. "So, did you manage to finish your essay?"

"No. I haven't even started!" Ron said.

"Then what in _the name of Merlin_ where you doing in the library?" Hermione asked.

"We decided to spy in the girls' bathroom. We used Harry's Invisibility Cloak," Ron said cheerfully.

"Ron! How could you?!" Hermione screeched.

"Miss Granger! Please be quiet!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Yes professor…sorry," Hermione said.

The trio returned to transfiguring their frogs into a shoe rack. Ron managed to get the frog divided up into little pieces. Harry saw this and looked revolted. Hermione, on the other hand, managed to perform this difficult spell successfully. Professor McGonagall was delighted when she saw Hermione's "shoe rack" and awarded her ten points.

"All right…your homework is to find the uses of this spell and write a two-foot essay on it. Class dismissed," Professor McGonagall said.

While Hermione was gathering her things, Draco Malfoy suddenly came up to her.

"Hello Hermione…"

End of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter Eight: Rejected!

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Rejected!!**

Hermione stared at Malfoy. Ron noticed that Draco and Hermione were just staring at each other in a fixed position, so he thundered up to them.

"Hey Malfoy! Hermione wasn't very descriptive. Can you really tell how your little session was?" Ron asked loudly.

Draco couldn't help blushing a little.

"If you must know Weasel, it was rather…sweet, and passionate. After all, it was with Hermione!" Draco said quietly.

"Awww! How romantic!" Ron said teasingly.

Harry noticed them grouped together, so he walked over to them.

"Ron! Just stop it for goodness sake! Can't you shut up for like two minutes?" Hermione screeched looking murderous.

Harry immediately saw that look on Hermione's face. The mean and deranged death stare. Hermione growled.

_Uh-oh_ Harry thought. _She growled…that only means one thing…she is going to tickle us!_

Ron suddenly noticed Hermione's death stare and thought the same thing as Harry. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and decided to do one thing: RUN!!!

Draco looked amused as Ron and Harry ran away.

"What? Did I do something?" Hermione asked rather innocently.

Draco started laughing, but immediately stopped when he saw Hermione walking away.

"Hey! Come back! I wanted to talk to you!" Draco yelled, running to catch up with her.

"Well, you better make it quick, because I have to go to class now," Hermione said hurriedly.

"Ok…will you go out with me?" Draco asked coolly.

"No," Hermione replied.

Draco looked flabbergasted. No one says no to Draco Malfoy!

"W-why?" he spluttered.

"Because, I don't like you," Hermione responded.

"But what about what happened in the DADA room?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't mean anything??!! What are you playing at? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Look Draco, I don't hate you. It is just we have been enemies for so long, that people are used to it. If we go out, people will talk. You know how the Slytherins are. They will rip you apart if you go out with a muggle."

"I don't care what they think! It doesn't matter if they rip me apart!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah? Well, they will kill me, if I go near the great Draco Malfoy! Pansy Parkinson will finally have an excuse to kill me."

"I…I understand," Draco whispered sadly.

"Good. You should…and Malfoy, I still remember how it was a few days back, you know, how you used to torture me with your words. I still remember…so no point trying to forget it, and start fresh. You are too lousy to admit it, but inside you are still that nasty, mean, and hateful Draco Malfoy that I knew. I will never trust you, even after this plan is over, so deal with it," Hermione said coolly. And with that, Hermione walked away, leaving Draco in horrified shock.

Hermione, on the other hand, was pleased with herself. She meant every word of what she said. Hermione had dreamed for years of that moment…the day she pissed off Draco Malfoy. She really didn't trust him…he was up to something fishy, she could tell. The problem was that she was actually in love with him. Terrible things happen when you don't trust the one you love. _I will get over it_ Hermione thought. But Hermione couldn't get over it…she knew that. She would have to eventually apologize to Draco and ask him out. If she didn't, she would go crazy. She still tried stopping herself from asking him out.

_I won't ask him out. No siree, I will not ask him out. He will not be asked out by Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger is not crazy to ask out Draco Malfoy. Oh who am I kidding?! I need to find Draco!_

Hermione ran across the halls, pushing everyone she met out of the way. She literally ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. When she looked up, she saw a beautiful girl smiling at her. This was not any normal girl either. Her skin was milk white, her lips were soft and colored caramel, her cheeks were pale and rosy, her eyes were bright, clear, and blue, and her dazzling teeth were so bright, that it made Hermione blink several times. Not that Hermione was attracted to this girl or anything (no way! Hermione is no lesbian), but Hermione was mildly impressed by this girl. It turns out that almost everyone else in the hallway was impressed by this girl.

"That is quite all right," the girl said smiling revealing her shiny teeth again.

"I have never seen you before in the castle. What year are you in?" Hermione asked the girl.

"I'm in the same year as you," the girl responded.

"Really? What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Leila."

"Cool. My name is Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

"Our little chat was quaint, but I must be going off now. I am having people over for a little snack in the common room. The food will be delicious as usual. One of the house-elves, Winky, has decided to help me prepare the food. Oh it will be very exciting. Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks. I have to find someone right now. See you around!"

Leila frowned, this time bearing not those shiny teeth, but fangs which were blood-red with poison. Hermione didn't notice this frown, luckily, or she would have figured out what Leila was and Hermione would have faced a horrible ending…

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter Nine: Busted!

**Chapter Nine: Busted!**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry slowly and quietly walked through the deserted halls. Harry had out his Marauder's Map. Filch and Mrs. Norris were at the other side of the castle, thankfully. When the trio reached the stairway leading to the Astronomy Tower, they decided to silently talk, because Draco and Crowley hadn't arrived yet.

"So Hermione, what did Malfoy say to you anyway?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed a little. _No point lying to them_ she thought to herself.

"He—well…he sort of asked me out…"

Ron and Harry started bursting into fits of laughter.

"The little ferret asked you out? No wonder he is so nice to us! I bet he is just trying to use this plan as a distraction so he could get into your pants, Hermione! Malfoy has some serious issues!" Ron exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh no…that wasn't my intention, Weasley. I was actually trying to get into your pants," Draco said softly, making them all jump.

"Actually that sounds promising. Weasel and Ferret: The amazing love duo," Harry said jokingly.

"Ahem. Last I heard, we were going to interrupt a sexual intercourse. This isn't exactly what we planned," Crowley interrupted them.

"Right. Let's get back to business…do you all remember your positions?" Draco asked them.

There was a general murmur of agreement and then Draco spoke.

"All right…it is 9:26. They will be coming here any minute. Run to your positions now! Good luck!" Draco whispered.

All of them ran away to their spots. Two minutes later, they heard footsteps. It was two teenagers, holding hands. One of them was giggling at what the other said. Dean and Padma climbed up the stairway. When the team was sure that the two of them were making out in the Astronomy Tower, they began the plan. First, Harry slowly and quietly walked up the staircase. He had on his Invisibility Cloak. When he came to the last step, he walked into the room. What he saw surprised him…Dean and Padma were fully unclothed and the two of them were making out near one of the desks. Their clothes lay crumpled in a pile. Harry slowly walked up to the pile of clothes, being very careful not to trip over them. He quickly grabbed the clothes and walked back quietly down the staircase. He saw Ron along the way and gave him the Invisibility Cloak. When Ron got the signal, he climbed up the staircase, like Harry had with the Invisibility Cloak covering him. He walked into the room and almost yelled. What he saw was not pretty. _They are as disgusting as barn animals, _he thought to himself.

Ron counted to three and began moaning.

"Ooooooohh….oooooohhh!" Ron moaned like a ghost.

Dean and Padma broke away. Padma looked frightened.

"Oh Deany! What is going on? I think I hear a ghost! What are we going to do?"

"Let's run away! Quick! Put on your clothes. Let's have sex some other time!"

The two of them looked for their clothes everywhere, but couldn't find them.

"What in heaven's name are we going to do?" Padma asked almost in tears.

"Let's just risk it and run back to our common rooms!" Dean replied.

"But we are stark naked!"

"Like I said, we will just risk it."

Dean and Padma quickly ran to the door, but before they could make it out, the door immediately shut. They didn't notice that Hermione was behind the door all that time. Suddenly, a large net dropped on top of them. Crowley was in the room all along, hiding behind on of the desks. When he saw the door shut, he immediately crept behind them and covered the two with a large black net. Dean and Padma were struggling, like fish to get out. The door opened and Draco appeared.

"You are so busted," Draco said softly.

End of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter Ten: A ghastly appearence

**Chapter Ten: A ghastly appearance**

Author Notes: Yes, I know some parts of the story are a bit weak, but it will get better…enjoy!

"I always wanted to say that. 'You are so busted' is such a typical catch phrase. The guy who invented that phrase is a real genius," Draco said laughing.

"What do you want?" Dean spluttered angrily.

"Revenge," Ron replied. "For cheating on my little sister."

"Look, it's not that Ginny isn't pretty…it's just she isn't good at making out like Padma is. Besides, how do you know if Ginny isn't already cheating on someone? I will bet you anything that she is having some crazy romance with Potter, here," Dean responded.

Harry gasped and was about to go whack Dean's head off, but Draco stopped him.

"Thomas, you are making this hard for yourself," Draco hissed.

"Just tell me what you want, you big meany!" Padma yelled.

"Me? A meany! Never!" Draco exclaimed almost seriously.

Hermione sighed and said, "Malfoy, just tell them what the deal is."

"Okay, but I am only doing this out of pure love for you, Hermione," Draco said, but at Hermione's furious look, he continued, "Anyway, here is the deal. We won't tell anyone about your nightly visits, if you both walk through the Great Hall tomorrow, wearing nothing but pearls and fuzzy bunny slippers."

"No way! Do you think we are stupid?" Dean shouted.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," Ron said.

"Dean, let's just do it. We will get expelled if the teachers find out about us," Padma said sighing.

Dean glanced at them all and said, "Okay fine. We will do it tomorrow."

"Excellent. Oh and remember, I am a teacher and I do have the power to expel you before you can say the word 'sex', but I would much rather enjoy you both walking through the Great Hall, almost naked like you are now," Crowley said with satisfaction.

Padma blushed, trying to cover herself as much as possible with the black net, but it was no use. They had seen it all…

Harry handed the two of them their clothes.

"Oh and Dean, I recommend better boxers. You have holes in this pair," Harry said.

Dean turned red and grabbed his clothes and rushed to get them on.

Dean took Padma's hand and the two of them stormed back to their dormitories.

The team laughed and walked back to their own dormitories. Harry decided to take a little walk around the castle, alone. He said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and walked off. Harry silently smiled to himself. They had achieved so much. Perhaps, he could ask Ginny out. He would have to tell her about the plan, though. Harry glanced at the map and noticed a familiar "person" coming towards him. The very name frightened him, so he was extremely surprised when he bumped into the figure. This wasn't a person either…it was a ghost. The ghost of Cedric Diggory.

Harry gasped and was about to run, but he stopped when Cedric said quietly, "Harry…I am not going to hurt you."

"Cedric…w-what are you doing here? Why are y-you here?"

"Harry, I have come to warn you. There is someone in this castle who is after you. This someone happens to be my sister."

"You have a sister?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my sister…Leila Diggory was very charm of the family. She died shortly after I died. She was extremely upset about my death, so she…well, she killed herself by drinking a toxic potion. She turned into a ghost later on."

"Cedric…I am sorry."

"It's all right…"

"But why is she after me?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"She thinks that you could have stopped Wormtail from killing me, but you didn't."

"I didn't know! It just happened before I could even move a finger. I would have tried to stop him, but he was too quick!" Harry shouted.

"Shhh! Yes, I know! But Leila doesn't know that. She wants to get her revenge out on you. Just be on the lookout, she could be anywhere. She will kill you instantly, because ghosts have more power than wizards."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry whispered.

"Ghosts have special channeling powers. They can find out things that go on at other ghost's minds, just by concentrating on an image of the other ghost."

"So couldn't Leila figure out that we are having this conversation just by thinking of you?" Harry asked.

"Precisely," a voice said behind them.

End of Chapter Ten

Author Notes: There is not going to be any snogging in the next few chapters…only death and destruction (muhahahaha!).

Pairs(I don't want to build up the tension...isn't that so sweet of me;) ): Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and poor ickle Ron finally finds someone: Luna! Yes, the one and only Luna Lovegood! Strange but satisfying!

Next chapter: Leila and Cedric duel! Oh goody :)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Confessions

**Author Notes: Okay, starting from this chapter, there will not be anymore snogging between the characters. There will be suspense, little romance, and humor (yay!). The characters will also ask other characters out (I am not telling you 'who asks who'…you already know the pairings…I just want to leave it as a surprise!) later on in the story. I have decided to finish this story and perhaps write a sequel! It will take place in Harry's seventh year. Completely new characters will be introduced! If there are enough reviews, I will definitely write a sequel. If there aren't enough reviews, I will have to think about writing one. I will try my best though! Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter Eleven: Confessions**

Harry gasped… '_Please let it not be who I think it is…oh please, oh please, oh please let it not be her!' _Harry thought hopefully.

Harry slowly turned around to see a pale girl floating in the air who was smiling widely.

"Crap!" Harry yelled out loud.

The girl frowned and turned to face her brother, who looked most unlike her. Her brother was a "macho man". This girl was just too preppy-looking.

"Hello dear brother of mine…how is life, or should I say death, going?" the girl sweetly asked.

"Listen Leila, Harry is a friend of mine. Please don't hurt him. Do this for your own brother; the brother you sacrificed yourself for; the brother who cared for you and played with you for years. Just leave him alone…" Cedric said.

The girl smiled again, revealing sharp teeth. "Oh and why should I listen to what you say? Hey, I have an idea! How about you join Harry to the eternal grave? Doesn't that sound pleasant?"

"What? But Leila, I thought you were doing this for me. You sacrificed yourself because I died," Cedric said, looking surprised.

"That's where you are wrong. I didn't die for you, silly…I died because I was…well, let's not talk about that. I have come to take you to my master."

"May I know who your "master" is?" Cedric asked angrily.

"Oh, it's pretty obvious….guess!" Leila exclaimed.

"You-know-who?" Cedric guessed randomly.

"Bada-bingo! Give the kid a doggie-treat!" Leila replied.

"Leila! You can't be a Death Eater! You were so nice to everyone, including me. You were a good child, a good sister, a good friend…" Cedric said.

"You forgot 'a good mother'," Leila added.

"A good mother! What the hell! You were thirteen when you died! Don't tell me you had 'it' at that age!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Who's the lucky dad?" Harry finally asked.

"The Dark Lord, of course!" Leila said with no trace of surprise or guilt on her face.

Harry and Cedric gasped and said together, "You had sex with Lord Voldemort!"

"Yeah…what's so wrong about it?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong about it…You developed a serious relationship with this dead-looking guy who is like sixty years old or something, who also wants to rule the world, get rid of all muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards, and has some serious issue with snakes, and you tell me that is normal?" Cedric choked out.

"He can also eat a double cheese-burger with his slits that he calls a nose and has a very interesting new line of fashion coming out. He will call it: Fashion by Voldie," Leila said happily.

Cedric sighed and continued, "Just please tell me why you mysteriously converted. We'll discuss this whole motherhood thing later."

"Oh, you won't be around later to discuss it with me. But, I will be glad to explain about my whole dark side," Leila replied. "You see, it started when I was ten years old. I was in the playground, playing on the see-saw when this boy came up to me. I instantly fell in love, because he was the cutest guy in the world. This boy happened to be the Dark Lord's messenger in disguise. The boy smiled and said I was very pretty and he wanted to go out with me. I know I wasn't allowed to go out with boys yet, but this guy was just too irresistible. His smile made my heart melt into a soft puddle, so I kept it a secret. One night, he asked me to meet him at the village graveyard, exactly at the stroke of midnight. I knew something was fishy, but I loved this boy some much, so I agreed. The second I saw him, I knew something was wrong…and I was right…he took me to the Dark Lord's lair. When I saw the Dark Lord, I got extremely frightened. The Dark Lord said that he would let me go, if at the age of 13, I promised to give birth to a child, whom he is the father of. I was too scared to turn him down, so I agreed. Everyday was a nightmare to me…but what really scared me was when the Dark Lord killed you, Cedric. The reason he killed you off, was not because you were just there…it was because that day, I fought with the Dark Lord. I yelled at him! He didn't use the Crucio on me, but he killed you off, to serve as a reminder that I still belong to him. On the day of my thirteenth birthday, I was sincerely frightened. That was the day that I would give up my virginity to the Dark Lord. As I suspected, the Dark Lord summoned me to his chambers. He was plopped onto a bed grinning madly. I wanted to escape, but I just couldn't. He would kill me if I tried. That night, was the most painful and awful night I have ever had. Months later, I had birthed a beautiful baby. I had named the child Alexander. The sad thing was that Alexander was a human. The Dark Lord killed Alexander immediately. He wanted another child. Months later, I had birthed another child. I named this child Demeter. Demeter was a snake. The Dark Lord was evidently satisfied because he would take care of Demeter everyday. I was angry, because he killed my first precious child. I killed myself because I no longer wanted to be his servant. This just made the Lord angrier. He eventually found me and threatened to put me in the Grave of Eternal Doom if I didn't come back to him. The Grave of Eternal Doom would destroy humans, ghosts, and even the memories of them. I don't know why the Dark Lord wanted me. I never found out…all I know is that if you don't come to me now, he will find you and we will all die. Nothing to lose, right? Let's go!"

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Duel

**Chapter Twelve: The duel**

"What kind of crappy story is that? I mean, there weren't even any gay strippers in it! Dude, I think your sister here has gone mental. For one thing, she gave birth to a snake who she calls Demeter! _Demeter!_ What kind of sucky name is that! Alexander is pretty dorky too. Alexander needs some spicing up…how about Alejandro?" Harry said.

"Harry! Stories don't need to have gay strippers in it to be good! Besides, You-know-who is a snake…it's his fault that she gave birth to a snake! Blame his sperm! Does You-know-who even have sperm?" Cedric said looking surprised.

"A question that baffles all…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, Alejandro is a pretty good name, but _Alexander_ is dead. No point in naming a dead child!" Cedric shot back.

"Ahem," Leila interrupted. "I enjoy all of this but, we are getting late for the Dark Lord. Shouldn't we be going now?"

"No! What makes you think we are coming? We will just turn you over to Dumbledore and he will decide what to do with you!" Cedric said with disgust.

"Oh really? Well, I challenge you to a Dead Wizard Duel!" Leila yelled.

"I will be honored to defeat you!" Cedric yelled back.

Harry suddenly found a microphone on his hand and began speaking in a 'Game Show Host voice': "Hello, ladies and gentleman and welcome to another (actually…only) Dead Wizard Duel. Let's introduce our 'experienced' contestants. On this corner of the slightly scary hallway…she is sassy, she is sexy ("Harry! She's my sister!" Cedric shouted), and she had sex with Lord Voldemort! Please give a big round of applause for Leila Diggory. _Fake audience claps._

And on this corner of the deserted hallway, he's hot ("Just kidding Cedric!"), he participated in the Triwizard Tournament, and he probably kissed Cho Chang many times…please give a big hand for Cedric Diggory!

_Fake audience claps again._

Okay! Let's begin, shall we? One…two…THREE!"

Leila and Cedric walked up to each other and bowed. They turned back and turned around to face each other immediately. They aimed their wands and…

"Expelliarmus!"

Cedric smiled at his job well done. Leila was knocked flat. But the duel wasn't over yet! Leila got back to her feet straightening her hair and robes and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" but nanoseconds before the spell hit his body, Cedric yelled out, "Protego!". The spell bounced off of him and hit Leila squarely in the eye. Leila stumbled backwards, looking surprised. Cedric looked amused and started laughing. What he didn't notice was that Leila was aiming for another spell. Before he could even blink his eye, Leila quickly yelled out the first spell that came to her mind, "Furnunculus!" Cedric began to sprout several boils. "Nooooo! My perfect skin is being tortured by evil little growing thingies! Someone find me some nice-smelling lotion!"

Leila began cackling evilly. Harry took out his wand and ended the spell, "Finite!"

"Hey! No fair! You never helped me!" Leila whined.

"Well duh! That's the point! I am on his side! Do you really think I want to be sent to Lord Voldemort?" Harry responded looking aggravated.

"Hmmph…loser," Leila muttered.

Cedric immediately ended the duel by stunning her straight in the chest. Leila went stiff and collapsed. Harry and Cedric smiled and dragged Leila to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ced, how do ghosts duel? Won't the spell go right through them?" Harry asked Cedric along the way.

"Well, ghosts do have some limitations. For example, ghosts can't put spells on humans, for some unexplained reason. Humans, on the other hand, can put a spell on ghosts and the spell would affect the ghost. Ghosts can fight with each other, though. They both contain some sort of inner strength which allows them to be solid during duels," Cedric responded.

When they reached the staircase leading to Professor Dumbledore's room, they stopped. They didn't know the password to get into Dumbledore's office. This turned out to be of no need, because Dumbledore was right behind them.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**Author Notes: So? Do you like it? Please Review! I take constructive criticism only!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen:A Revealing Conversatio...

**Author Notes: It has come to my attention that some people (including my friends from school) have other ideas about the story. I promise you that I will do my best to put in your ideas. These are some things that I am sure that I am going to put:**

**Draco action**

**Harry/Ginny romance scene and a Draco/Hermione romance scene**

**An Alexander Appearance (I just love the character of Alexander! It's like I have fallen in love with my own creation!)**

**A Voldemort appearance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Alexander, Leila, and Demeter. If I did, I would be living in a Scottish castle right now, which I don't, and I would have a British accent, which I can't get even if my life depended on it!**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Revealing Conversation and Fuzzy Slippers**

"May I help you, boys?" Dumbledore said behind them, making Harry jump, and Cedric slightly surprised.

"Professor, may we speak to you in private?" Harry asked eyeing Leila warily.

Dumbledore smiled and responded, "Of course. Let's go up to my office, shall we? Ah, Cedric…I have been expecting you. I knew you would come eventually…it was only a matter of time."

Cedric looked at Dumbledore with surprise and mouthed to Harry, "How the hell did he know that?"

"Duh, he's Dumbledore. Dumbledore knows all kinds of strange things," Harry mouthed back.

"Fluffy Buttocks!" Dumbledore said out loud.

"What!" Harry asked looking flabbergasted.

"No, Harry, that's the password," Dumbledore replied.

"Really! Who in the world comes up with these passwords?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore answered. "In fact, 'Fluffy Buttocks' is his favorite password."

Both Cedric's and Harry's mouth dropped. They knew that Snape was a git, but they didn't expect him to be that much of a git.

When they reached Professor Dumbledore's office, they began speaking immediately.

"Listen professor, Cedric came here to warn me about his sister here," Harry said pointing to Leila. "She came here to take me to Lord Voldemort. Professor, I am scared."

"Harry, there is no need to be scared. Alexander is on your side," Dumbledore responded softly.

Seeing Harry's confused look, Dumbledore continued, "Leila is just as innocent as both of you. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You thought her son was dead…no, he is not. He is alive and well. Just a few hours after the birth of her son, Alexander, Leila gave him a crystal. This crystal is called an Invisible Crystal because of its clear color. This crystal promises immortality and sudden growth to its holder. The crystal also promises the protection of anyone who the holder wishes to give the protection to.Lord Voldemort thought that he killed Alexander, but he didn't. Alexander saw you, Harry, one day in Diagon Alley. He was surprised that you threatened his very own father. He wanted to give you the protection, because he hated his father, and he knew that you do too. Harry, do you know that you have some of the crystal's immortality in you, right now? Anyways, you will meet Alexander within a few days."

"Sir, I don't understand. You are saying that Alexander is alive? How old is he?" Harry asked.

"He is thirteen years old. He is technically supposed to be two, but his mother decided to mature him a bit using the crystal," Dumbledore responded. "Right then, Harry, I think you should run back up to your dormitory. Cedric, I will find a safe place for you to rest."

"Yes sir," Harry and Cedric replied in unison.

Harry said goodbye to Cedric and left for his dormitory. He needed to do some serious thinking. The second he climbed into bed, Ron suddenly called out, "Time to wake up, sleepy-heads!"

Harry groaned…he hadn't had a bit of sleep. He got up and dressed quietly. He gave a hearty wink to Ron, because today was the day…the day that Dean and Padma would walk around the Great Hall in nothing but pearls and fuzzy bunny slippers. Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and the three of them walked into the Great Hall. Dean and Padma weren't there yet.

"I bet they are chickening out! Now, we can tell everybody!" Ron said joyfully.

"No, let's wait for them…they will come," Harry responded.

After a few moments, Dean and Padma came, just like they promised, in nothing but pearls and fuzzy bunny slippers. The Great Hall exploded into laughter. The couple started blushing.

"Do the chicken dance!" Ron roared, causing Padma to fling a piece of toast at him.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to them and spoke strictly, "Get into your robes and undergarments! This is not a nudity show! This is breakfast time! Students do not wish to see such vulgar behavior!"

"Are you kidding? Of course we wish to see such vulgar behavior!" Draco yelled.

Dean and Padma ran back up to their dormitories.

The laughter didn't fade yet…students were still laughing, but when Snape threatened to poison them all unless they stop laughing, the laughing ceased.

Harry's mood, for the rest of the day, turned out to be wonderful. He was glad that he had something to take his mind off of this mysterious Alexander.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Advice from the expert...

**Author Notes: I thank all of those who reviewed! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Advice from the "experts"**

Ginny spent most of the day staring at her ceiling. Over the past few days, she had hardly talked to anyone. She needed someone to express her feelings to. Hermione would just roll her eyes and make some sort of patronizing comment, Ron would just get angry that she had such thoughts, and Harry…well, Harry was her problem, so how could she ask him?

"It is time for desperate measures. I am going to ask Lavender and Parvati," Ginny said out loud.

Ginny got out of bed and walked to the common room. Lavender and Parvati were giggling over some picture of some naked guy with amazing biceps. They stopped when they noticed Ginny staring at them.

"Gin, why are you staring at us like that? Do you want to take a look at Brad Pitt too?" Lavender asked pointing at the picture.

Ginny looked confused, so Parvati explained.

"He is a muggle actor."

"A _dreamy_ muggle actor," Lavender added swooning on the couch.

"I don't really want to take a look at this 'date pitt' guy right now ("Ginny! It's Brad Pitt! Don't insult him!" Parvati screeched) but I have a huge problem and I was hoping you would help me," Ginny said.

"Well, why didn't you come to us earlier?" Parvati asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah Gin, what's the problem?" Lavender asked.

"You see…I-um-…I think I am in love!" Ginny blurted out.

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other, wide-eyed and started squealing so loudly, that Ginny had to scrunch up her ears.

"Guys! Let me finish! I don't think he likes me back!" Ginny said loudly, trying to drown the squeals of delight.

"Well, how do you know, if you never ask him?" Parvati pointed out. "Say, who is the lucky guy anyways?"

"Um…"

"Go on!" Lavender urged.

"It's Harry Potter!" Ginny blurted out for the second time that day. _Damn! Why the bloody hell did I have to go blurt that out for?_ Ginny thought angrily.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? You two would make a perfect couple! You two look sooooo cute together!" Lavender exclaimed.

"You think?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"We know!" Parvati said excitedly.

"So what do you guys think I should do?" Ginny asked them.

"Well…there are three major things to do to please a guy: Number One: Compliment him…it could be anything….his brilliance, his abs, or even his ability to play Quidditch. In Harry's case, it would be his arse. Have you ever noticed the peculiar shape of it? " Lavender said casually.

"Okay! Too much information!" Ginny yelled.

"Anyways, Number Two: Act like a woman! Dress up in extra tight and extra thin clothing, sway your hips a whole lot, and laugh at his jokes! Always remember to laugh at his jokes!" Parvati added.

"Number three: Kiss him…and make it a good and romantic kiss! Guys like girls who are good kissers!" Lavender included.

"Okay, so all of this will make Harry like me?" Ginny asked.

"Trust us! We are experts in this sort of thing!" Parvati exclaimed.

Ginny snorted, thanked them both, and climbed up to her dormitory, leaving Lavender and Parvati to giggle over who was going to shag Brad Pitt first. Ginny decided to climb into bed.

It was a bright and shiny Saturday morning. Perfect conditions for flying. Ginny decided to wake up early and go out for a little morning fly. She grabbed her broomstick and ran to the Quidditch Pitch. She circled around the field twice when she had a feeling someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Harry on his broom. He slightly blushed when she saw him staring at her.

Ginny's heart leapt. She decided to say the first compliment that came in her mind, "Harry! Your arse is looking rather ravishing today!"

Ginny smacked her head and thought _Damn it! Why did I say that? What is he going to think?_

Harry looked a little surprised, but he said, "Um…thank you. No one every told me my arse looked ravishing, so I will just take that as a compliment."

It was now Ginny's turn to blush. Her cheeks started flaming, because of the sudden silence.

"Listen…I was wondering if you would like to take a little walk around the lake with me right before breakfast," Harry said finally.

Ginny looked really surprised. She had not expected this. She smiled and agreed.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Draco's Sacrifice

**Chapter Fifteen: Draco's sacrifice**

Ginny and Harry walked around the Hogwarts Ground. They circled around the lake, watching the radiant sun disseminate its glow onto the lake, making the water sparkle. Harry picked flowers and made a simple flower bouquet for Ginny. Ginny smiled and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, making them both blush. Ginny and Harry started singing (**A/N: I know it is kind of corny, but the song is really pretty so I want to include it. The song is called 'Changes' and it is by Butterfly Boucher and David Bowie**):

**Ginny:**

_**Oh yeah…Mm  
Still don't know what I was waiting for. And my time was running wild**_

_**A million dead-end streets and every time I thought I'd got it made it seemed the taste was not so sweet**_

_**So I turned myself to face me but I've never caught a glimpse of how the others must see the faker I'm much too fast to take that test.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me but I can't trace time.**_

_**Harry: **_

_**I watch the ripples change their size but never leave the stream  
of warm impermanence so the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same and these children that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through.**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Together:**_

_**Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Ah changes are taking the pace I'm going through**_

_**CHORUS**_

When Ginny and Harry returned to the castle, they saw Hermione walking to the library crying hysterically. They also saw Draco looking sad, which is pretty strange, because Draco never looked sad before. Ignoring the problems of Draco and Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

_While Ginny and Harry took a walk outside, love started blossoming elsewhere…_

Draco's hand started bleeding profusely, but it was worth it. His hand was burning and his clenched his teeth together to drain out the pain. He stared at the letters engraved on his wrist. Just those letters made him happy, even though he was in extreme anguish. The letters read in bold script: **Hermione**

Draco yelled in pain. He couldn't bear it anymore. He could hear muffled sounds from the other side of the boys' bathroom door. Ron suddenly burst into the room. He eyed Malfoy suspiciously and approached him with caution. When he saw what Malfoy did to his hands, he gasped in surprise.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill yourself, or something? Oh my god! Hermione has got to see this!" Ron exclaimed running out of the room in search of Hermione. Draco tried stopping him, but it was too late. Hermione appeared looking pale. When she saw Malfoy's hand, she gasped just like Ron.

"Draco! What have you done to yourself? Oh we have to get you to a nurse! We will talk about this later!" Hermione screeched.

"No! I am not leaving! Hermione, I have to tell you something. You may think of me as that mean, nasty and hateful Draco Malfoy that you knew, but I still love you. I will kill myself if it pleases you. I am going crazy…I needed some way to keep you in my heart. I love you, okay! I just do! In fact, I will slit my throat now, just to prove how much I do!" Draco yelled hysterically, practically in the verge of tears.

Hermione stared at those usually cool gray eyes, which were now bloodshot red.

"You are mad! You are insane! Just leave me alone!" Hermione choked. And with that, she got to her feet and ran out of the room.

Draco ran after her and tried to calm her. Hermione started sobbing and made her way to the library-the only place which made her feel secure.

Draco turned around, because it was no use. _Hermione hates even the very thought of me_ he thought sadly. He made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. On the way, he passed Ginny and Harry who looked very confused. He ignored them and hurried to his common room. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand him. That someone happened to be his best friend, Alexander.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

**Author Notes: I am sorry, but I am not going to be updating a new chapter for some while. I am doing this so I can keep up the reviews and give readers some time to catch up with the story. I will update a new chapter soon, but you are going to have to wait! **


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The only one he ever lo...

**Chapter Sixteen: The only one he ever loved**

Tom's eyes flickered to the remains of his betrayers. He glanced at the bones and flesh and smirked with satisfaction.

"Wormtail! Bring me the book..." the Dark Lord hissed.

A small cowering man ran off to serve his master. Suddenly, a figure apparated in front of Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy appeared, looking extremely upset, or rather, frightened about something.

"My lord...I have found out something that may come as a shock to you. I cannot express the amount of regret, but-"

"Lucius, tell me what is the matter before I use the crucio on you," Voldemort sharply interrupted.

"My lord, the boy...the one you thought you killed a few years back...he is alive," Lucius quietly said.

The Dark Lord didn't look surprised. Instead, he slowly smiled and said "Lucius, where is my dear Alex?"

"He is at Hogwarts, my master," Lucius replied.

"Very well..." Voldemort said plainly. "And Lucius, I have another errand to run...CRUCIO!"

The messenger collapsed, his hands masking his face. Lucius cried in pain, while Voldemort happily watched his most loyal Death Eater suffer. Wormtail gasped, as he entered the room. He carried a small brown leather-covered book. He gave the book to Voldemort, and went back to cowering in a corner. Voldemort opened the book and slightly smiled. He opened the page to the picture of a girl. The girl was smiling, her eyes twinkling and her hair gleaming the bright glow of the sun. Beneath the picture was curly text. It read: Li Chang

"Wormtail, would you like to hear a story?" Tom asked.

Wormtail whimpered and came closer to his master. It wasn't as if he had any choice, so he quietly agreed.

"Li Chang was the only girl I ever loved. She was everything I loved in a woman. She was strong and she always stood up for what she believed in. She was excellent in every subject of her studies. She was also a great kisser..." Tom said, his voice trailing off.

Wormtail's eyes widened as Tom continued, "I loved her so much. I would have done anything for her. I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday."

Tom immediately drifted off into sleep. Wormtail yelled out "Whipee!", and ran into his corner to cower a bit more.

Tom, meanwhile, was dreaming of the time he spent with his true love. His first dream was the time the two of them met eye to eye...

_The young teenager glided across the halls. He needed some alone time, so he went to his favorite place: The small hut he had built out of sticks, leaves, and rags under the two oak trees planted in the Hogwarts Ground. He crept into his creation and laid his head on a pillow he had snuck out of one of his roomates' bed. He lay down for some while and was just about to fall asleep, when he heard a rustle of leaves. His eyes flew open and in front of him was a girl his age who looked positvely scared out of her wits. She was choking for breath and muttered a soft "sorry" and she turned to leave, but Tom's first impulse was to grab her. She looked frantic as Tom's grip on her tightened. She looked directly into his eyes and froze. The eyes were a deep cornsilk blue and they were astonishing. She felt her mind fall her apart inside her. Every part of her was screaming different things. Her mind was racing. She did not know what to do. Was she to run? Or was she to stare at those mesmerizing eyes all day long? Part of her craved to hold Tom...to seduce him. The other part felt it was a bad idea to associate with such people. She had heard rumours about Tom. Apparently, he was going to be...or even already was...a dark wizard. But she didn't care...they were rumours after all. Rumours are not always true. Besides, who cares if he was evil? All that mattered to her, was his beautiful eyes. Tom knew that the first thing he shouldn't have done, was to grab her. The girl looked as if she, well...as if she was about molest him right there and then. She was obviously attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? Tom thought. After all, I am a sex god. No wonder Chang likes me so much. If I were a girl, I would be thrilled if I like myself. Wait...that didn't come out right._

_Li Chang blushed as Tom scanned her body from her head to her knees. He paused when he saw her breasts and let out a low whistle. Tom finally let her go, and Li ran away. She was so obviously head over heels in love with Tom Riddle, but she didn't know if he returned that love. He was so not a gentleman back there, while he was...checking me out. But he is totally hot! Li thought. She couldn't wait to tell her friends, who were also in love with Tom, that she had actually touched him! Tom's well-kept blonde hair, and his smile would make any girl melt into a soft puddle. The girl sighed and ran back to her dormitory. Li had no idea that Tom was thinking about her at that very moment. _

The dream changed as the scene changed...

_The soft brown blades of grass prickled Li's feet. The hot sun pounded on her skin and she had to squint her eyes to see the figure approaching. It was Tom Riddle. He smiled when he saw her, and placed his hands on hers. The girl looked up and looked directly at his eyes. He could sense fear in the girl's face, so he he stroked her hair slowly to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. The girl, impressed by his soft, tender-loving nature, came closer to him. The boy came closer to her too, until their lips met. A wonderful sensation filled their hearts. At that moment, both of them felt wanted...they felt loved. That kiss was powerful, as it changed both of their lives..._

Tom woke up with a start. He was panting and his heart was pounding madly. He felt so peaceful while he was asleep, yet he had no idea why he felt so bad after he woke up. He still remembered those bright blue eyes staring back at him. "Wormtail!" he barked. "Come here..."

Wormtail was so happy that his master was asleep, and he even hoped that the Dark Lord had died in his sleep, but now Wormtail looked positively dejected. Wormtail approached his master sadly.

"Wormtail, I have a plan. It is the perfect plan to lure Harry Potter into a trap. We need to find Li Chang's daughter."

**End of Chapter Sixteen **


	18. Chapter Seventeen: He loves you

**Author Notes: **

**I am going to hold back writing for somewhile to get serious about my studies. I assure you, you will get a new chapter soon, but you are going to have to wait a little. Here is a new chapter to make it up to you. I hope you like it. Thanks random gal for your nice reviews! Loegan(or should I say Cylvie...), I decided to dedicate this chapter to you because I have nothing better to do and because you are my friend. By the way, there is this one line in the story:** "You may be a total hottie, Draco Malfoy, but on the inside you are just as bad as Potty and his little friends. One day, you will go to hell and eat pineapples and I will be in heaven, being sexy as usual.Wow! I am a total hottie and I get free pineapples!" **which I got and changed a bit from the Mugglenet Wall of Shame. Sorry I forgot to mention that before...I just couldn't resist using that line. Anyways, now that I got the whole thing cleared up, Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter Seventeen: "He loves you...love him back just as equally"**

Draco ran to his dormitory and plopped into bed. He took out a piece of parchment and his favorite eagle quill. He started adressing the letter and then, he began writing:

_Dear Alex,_

_I know you may not understand, not having a girlfriend or love and all, but I have a major girl problem and since you are my best friend, you can help me. See, this girl Hermione, hates my guts, even though I love her. We kissed this one time, and that was when I realized that she was the one for me. You want to know why she hates me? Well, she thinks I am crazy. Just because I carved her name on my hand with a rather sharp knife(well, she deserves the best. It's better than a blunt knife!), doesn't mean that I am crazy. I don't understand why she would hate to even see my face, seeing as how I am a flaming hot sex god with amazing pecs. How is this possible! I bet you won't know the answer. Dude, you seriously need to get into a relationship. You are so out of it! I wish I could turn you into a babe magnet using magic, but I can't. Life sucks sometimes. Reply soon or I will set my father on you!_

_Your Crappy yet Hot Friend,_

_Draco Malfoy (aka. The flaming sex god)_

Draco re-read the letter, folded it up, and attached it to his owl's leg. He watched his owl soar away into the horizon before turning away. The minute he turned around, the door opened. A tall, sexy, and half-naked girl entered the room. Blaise Zabini looked at Draco and smiled.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Draco asked angrily.

"Now, now Draco," Blaise said disapprovingly. "That is no way to greet your girlfriend."

"You are not my girlfriend!" Draco shouted. "And I most certainly do not want to greet a bitch like you."

Blaise's smile wiped off completely. She threw a nasty look at Draco and said, "I don't need arrogant jerks like you. I have plenty of other guys I can sleep with tonight."

"Thank heavens for that," Draco replied gratefully .

Blaise shot a glare at him. "You may be a total hottie, Draco Malfoy, but on the inside you are just as bad as Potty and his little friends. One day, you will go to hell and eat pineapples and I will be in heaven, being sexy as usual."

"Wow! I am a total hottie and I get free pineapples!"

Blaise walked out of the room, swaying her hips from side to side. What she didn't notice was that Draco magically made a piece of paper saying "World's biggest arse" stick to her butt.

Draco laughed softly and went to the Slytherin Common Room. He saw Goyle sitting on one of the chairs. He decided to try and make a conversation with him even though that proved to be impossible, because Goyle was as big as an ape, only dumber.

"You all right, Goyle?" Draco asked. Goyle looked up grunted.

"Say Goyle, do you want me to teach you how to play wizards' chess?"

"Not now Malfoy, can't you see I am busy? I am trying to prepare for the big exam tomorrow," Goyle said looking frustrated, which was quite a sight. The only emotion that Goyle ever had before, was confusion.

Draco froze and said,"Goyle, did you just make a sentence?"

"Why yes...what do you think? That I am stupid or something?" Goyle responded.

"Oh lord! Call the doctor! Someone has taken over Goyle's body!" Draco said looking astonished.

Goyle grimaced as he got up and head to the boys' dormitory.

"Just because I look dumb, doesn't mean I am dumb," Goyle called out loudly.

"No, it just means you are on serious drugs, because if you look in the dictionary for 'Goyle', you will find one word: "stupid", so I guess it isn't your brains, my friend," Draco said really softly. Draco chuckled to himself and headed out the door. Where he was going, he didn't know.

* * *

When Hermione was sure that there was no more tears left in her to cry anymore, she walked back upstairs. She felt much calmer. _Amazing, what books can do to you to make you feel soothed _Hermione thought. _I mean, it's the perfect alternative to aroma therapy or even a hot bubble bath. _(A/N: Oh, how I am craving for a hot bubble bath right now!). She quickly ran up the stairs and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her. Suddenly, Ginny entered the room. Ginny was grinning widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione grumbled.

"Harry asked me out!" Ginny said happily.

Hermione squealed and went to give Ginny a hug. Ginny pulled away immediately.

"Hermione, is something wrong?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well your eyes are red, so it looks like you were crying. Plus, I saw you running away from Draco this afternoon. Herm, tell me what's up. You can trust me you know."

Hermione looked startled at this and pondered over what to tell Ginny. Ginny just looked concerned at Hermione's behavior. Finally, Hermione replied to her.

"It's Draco. He loves me so much that he is willing to kill himself."

Ginny looked surprised and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we never told you about this, but Draco, Harry, Ron, Professor Crowley, and I blackmailed Dean because he cheated on you," Hermione responded.

"Is that why Dean and Padma wore fuzzy bunny slippers and pearls the other day?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

"Nice."

"Thanks Gin. That is so much of a relief to me. I thought you would get mad," Hermione said sighing dramatically.

"No way! I would never get mad at my best girl friend! Now just spill on the Malfoy factor!"

"All right...see this afternoon, I was doing my potions homework and suddenly Ron called me. He said that Malfoy was commiting suicide in the boys' bathroom. Being the concerned perk I am, I rushed over with Ron to the boys' bathroom. What really got me, was that Draco's face lit up when he saw me. He told me that he loved me and that he would kill himself just to prove it. You know what I was thinking? I was thinking he was mental...insane, to ever love a girl like me. I am not beautiful...I don't deserve him. I love him. I really do, but I shouldn't. If I fall for him, then I willl lose concentration in my studies. I will not only be ugly, but also stupid. I want to prove to everyone that brains are just as wonderful as beauty. But, now because I love him, I have neither brains nor beauty. He shouldn't like me either...after all, I am not up to his standards. I am just a stupid mudblood!" Hermione screeched.

Ginny froze. She wasn't great with advice, but she gave it her best shot.

"Hermione...he loves you. He said so himself, and if he is willing to kill himself for your love, don't you think that he actually knows what he is doing? Herm, this isn't your childish school crush we are talking about...this is love. When you actually love somebody, you know that the one you love is the one you want to remain with your whole life; the one you give your whole life to; the one you trust completely. You said you love him and that you know he loves you back. Can't you see that the power of love is always strong? Have you ever heard of the phrase "Love always prevails"? If Draco is willing to risk his life for you, then he has a very strong heart. Loving him back is the least you can do. And what makes you think you are not beautiful? Not everyone is beautiful on the outside. You, Hermione, are not only pretty on the outside, but also pretty on the inside. Let me tell you, I have seen so many nasty people in the world, and you are not one of them. You are one of the most beautiful people I know. If you actually care about someone's well-being so much, then you are beautiful. Well, that's my definition anyway. Don't let anyone put you down, or make you feel inferior. He loves you...love him back equally."

Hermione slowly wiped her tears and she started smiling again. Ginny grinned back.

"Come on Herm, let's go look for Ron and Harry. Hey, did you know that Ron asked out Luna?" Ginny said.

"No way! Luna?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

"It's true...come and see for yourself," Ginny replied.

The two girls ran to the Great Hall...

**End of Chapter Seventeen**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Run in with the Ravenc...

******Author Notes: Ignore my last note. I will be updating stories often, because I do in fact, have time. My mind changed completely when I got 110 percent in my latest math quiz. I guess I do study hard enough! Lol! I am extremely happy because I have been placed in advanced classes for high school with all of my friends! Because of my happy mood, here is another chapter. Random Gal, thanks so much for reviewing! All of your reviews keep me writing! Thanks to eveyone's reviews, I have the patience and confidence to keep writing! Thanks a lot:) Enjoy this chapter! By the way, I have mentioned myself in this story. I am Sahana(the wonderful girlfriend. You can really tell how much I enjoy bragging about myself). I luv Alexander...he is my fav character. Plus, his character is based on someone I know (wink wink...nudge nudge).Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Run in with the Ravenclaw and Lingonberry Soup**

Draco was sound asleep until his pesky owl landed right on his face.

"Frickin bird...I wish I could kill it," Draco grumbled as he took the letter that the owl was delivering.

The owl screeched and flew to its cage. Draco started reading the letter:

_Dear Draco,_

_What makes you think that I don't have a girlfriend? My girlfriend, Sahana, is a real catch. I bet she is way prettier than this Hermione girl you are talking about. You seem to really like this Hermione...I can tell. By the way, do you realize how dumb you sounded in your letter? "Oh no! She hates me so much! But I love her! Noooo! It's the bloody end of the world!." Just apologize to her, godammit. You don't get a lady's love by cutting yourself up, mate. The way to win a woman'a heart is to act like a gentleman, not by professing your undying love to her. She will just walk all over you then, because she will know that you will be broken-hearted if she leaves you, so that gives her an advantage. Just act like a normal human being. Wait first, before you do anything...just forget about Hermione. She has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want you. If you keep running to her, she will get annoyed. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. How about Blaise Zabini? She may have a big pain in the ass, but she is really sexy. If I didn't have my beautiful, wonderful, charming Sahana, then I would run off with Blaise. Dude, I have been in more relationships than you and that is saying something. And I am only thirteen! I am coming to Hogwarts soon (Confidential Business with Dumbledore...sorry can't tell ya!) so I expect to see you face-to-face. We haven't seen each other for ages, so this should be a good reunion. I can't wait!_

_-Alexander_

_(The other flaming hot sex god)_

Draco smiled after he read the letter and wrote back:

_Dear Alex,_

_This Sahana person is starting to make my mouth drool. I want to meet her one day. She seems cool..._

_Okay, I will try the apologizing method. But if she gets angry, I am holding you responsible! And no, I can't forget about Hermione. Apologizing to her is one thing (Malfoys don't apologize) but forgetting about her? You are mad...Blaise! Well, yeah I agree that she is rather sexy. Her bosoms are huge though. You have been in more relationships? Wow, you must really be a player. You are coming to Hogwarts? That is awesome! Maybe you can give me some tips on how to get Hermione. I can't wait either. Catcha later!_

_-Draco_

_(The ONLY flaming sex god)_

Draco attached the letter to the infernal owl's leg and hurried to get dressed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he grabbed his towel and went to the Slytherin shower room. The shower room was deserted, so he stripped himself and went into the shower cubicle. He let the hot water rush over through his scalp and stayed like that for a few moments. The rush of hot water comforted him. He then began washing his hair and his body. He grabbed a shampoo bottle and started scrubbing his hair, forming thick foam. He rinsed his hair and his soapy body and got out of the cubicle to dry himself. Minutes later, he walked out of the Slytherin Shower room, fully dressed and smelling fresh like a spring evening. His hair was still wet, because he had no time to dry it. He ran to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Suddenly, he bumped into a familiar girl. She looked very surprised but still happy to see him.

"Draco..." the girl said softly, while she twirled her hair with one finger.

"Cho," Draco said nodding to her. "How are you doing, my darling? Is everything all right? Mum ok?"

"Oh yes, we are all fine," Cho responded.

"Good. So, are you still going out with Potter? I haven't heard much about you two for some while. Pansy told me last year that you two were going out. Your relationship working out okay?"

Cho's eyes seemed to flicker for a minute, but Draco just supposed that he imagined it.

"Oh, um well...it didn't really continue. We sort of broke up. I hear he is going out with Weasley," Cho said simply.

"Ron?" Draco asked looking confused.

"No! I mean Weasley's little sister. You know, the one who broke up with Micheal Corner, my current boyfriend," Cho said laughing.

"Oh...well that is a relief. But, spreading around rumors that the boy-who-lived is gay seems like a pretty solid plan," Draco replied.

Cho hit him teasingly while Draco started poking her. Finally, Cho spoke.

"Well, I have to run to the library. I have to finish my Charms essay," Cho said.

"Okay, see you later Cho!"

"Bye Draco!"

Draco walked into the Great Hall. As he walked in, there was a sudden silence. He looked at everyone to see why they were so quiet. At the very second, a bucket of liquid spilled on his hair. The Great Hall erupted into roaring laughter. Draco looked very confused. He smelled of Lingonberry soup. He stared at everyone for an explanation. The answer to his question came right behind him.

"April Fools!" a familiar voice said behind him. Draco spun around to see Hermione clutching her stomach to stop laughing.

"Gotcha Malfoy! Now here is another surprise to make your day!" Hermione said happily. She walked up to him and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Both Draco and Hermione blushed. Fred Weasley came to their rescue by yelling, "Hey everyone! It's the Amazing- Lingonberry Smelling-Bouncing Ferret!".

This outburst didn't exactly help Draco because he was turning redder than before.

"Wow Draco. They got you good," a boy standing next to him said. Draco didn't recognize this boy. He seemed like a third-year by the look of his size. The boy started smiling and finally spoke, "My name is Alex. I have been your best friend for quite somewhile. We didn't meet for a long time, so I guess you wouldn't recognize me."

Draco's jaw dropped. Alex seemed to understand.

"Oh I guess I seem hotter in person, huh? Yeah, I get that move a lot from girls these days."

Finally, Draco's shock seemed to fade.

"Alex...it's great to see you. Let's go meet some people," Draco said joyfully.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Thoughts of Anger

**Chapter Nineteen: Thoughts of anger**

Alex was glad that he had come to Hogwarts. He had missed the castle ever so much. He always wished that he could join Hogwarts, but Dumbledore said that he had to remain in London for his own safety. Alex knew that Dumbledore knew best and was only trying to help, but he shed silent tears at the thought that all his friends went to Hogwarts, but he couldn't go. Dumbledore made it up to him, by inviting Alex to Hogwarts every five years. He still remembered his first visit to Hogwarts clearly. He was eight years old. Draco was sitting under the sorting hat looking extremely anxious. He clapped as Draco was sorted into Slytherin. He noticed that everyone was happy about where they were placed. He too wanted to experience that happy feeling when the hat shouted out hishouse. But, poor Alex could never join. He had magical powers, and often, he couldn't control them. He needed someone to teach him, someone to mentor him. That was when Dumbledore appointed Professor Remus J. Lupin to teach him how to control his abilities and basically learnthe same thing that Hogwarts students learned every year. Even though Lupin was nice, Alex longed to be with his friends and learn like a normal child. He had heard of and even met the legendary Harry Potter. Harry was in his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _He is also in danger from father..._ Alex thought. _Why is it that he can go to Hogwarts, when I can't? Do they think I am weak? Voldemort was my father! I have suffered more than he has! I can now handle more than he can ever handle in a hundred years! Why is it that I am locked up in this prison that they call home? Why can't I ever play Quidditch, or go to feasts, or live in a dorm with my friends? Why?_

Every day for Alex was a step closer to death. He wanted to hurry up and die, because he could never handle the thought of being locked up. He thought he was going crazy. The only thing that kept him sane was Draco's letters. Draco Malfoy had been Alex's best friend since Alex had been six. They played in the backyard of Alex's small house, whenever they could. When Draco turned eleven, Alex had to say goodbye because Draco was leaving to Hogwarts. Alex had cried for days because he missed Draco. After that, he too dreamt of joining Hogwarts. On the day of Alex's eleventh birthday, Alex stood outside the house waiting for his letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. It never came. Alex was depressed for days. He couldn't join Hogwarts, he couldn't learn magic, and he couldn't see his best friend. From that day, he truly despised Dumbledore.

* * *

The door opened. Draco appeared, smiling, holding a bottle of firewhisky and several Honeydukes sweets.

"How was Hogsmeade?" Alex asked shifting his seat to make place for Draco

"Brilliant," Draco replied. "Crabbe, Goyle, and I went to Honeydukes and practically bought the whole store. Then we stopped by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to buy some joke items. You should see their store. It is bloody brilliant...they have kicked Zonkos to the curb. I never thought I would support a Weasley..."

"What is wrong with the Weasleys?" Alex asked looking confused. "I met two of them today. They seem nice."

"Oh they are nice and all that, but they are goody-goodies. They support Dumbledore and they are blood traitors..."

"Hold on! What do you mean by blood traitors?" Alex shouted loudly, causing Draco to jump.

"Alex! What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing! Now tell me why you really hate the Weasleys!"

"What is up with you? No seriously, you are acting strange all of a sudden. Is it because you couldn't come to Hogsmeade? Is it because you can't join Hogwarts?"

Alex never felt so angry in his life. He felt his blood boiling and anger started rising from his feet all the way to his mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY DAMN HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

Draco looked thoroughly surprised. Alex was known to keep his cool. Alex never acted all violent before.

"Alex, listen to you. You are getting too over-emotional. Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE TO REMAIN IN BLOODY LONDON WHILE YOU GET TO HAVE ALL THE FUN?"

Draco stopped. He knew Alex always wanted to join Hogwarts from his letters, but he never knew Alex was that serious about it.

"Look at you! You get to do all kinds of things that I can never do! Sometimes I go mad just thinking about you. I don't like sitting back listening to Lupin drone on about how to brew a potion. I actually want to make the potion! I don't want you telling me about Quidditch! I actually want to play it! You get to do that stuff every year, but do I? No! I have to be safe! What is safe away? Staying away from what you want and going half-mental?" Alex hissed.

"But it-"

Alex interrupted him, "Potter is in danger! Why did he join Hogwarts?"

"Look I-"

Again Alex interrupted him, "The freak Dumbledore knows nothing! HE KNOWS NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Draco nodded sadly. Alex started panting. Suddenly, the door opened. Pansy Parkinson entered the room.

"Alexander, Professor Dumbledore sent this letter to you," Pansy said handing a letter to Alex.

Alex took the letter and Pansy immediately left the dormitory. He opened the letter and started reading. After a few moments, Alex collapsed onto the bed. His face was drenched with sweat. Draco rushed over to help his friend. Alex got up and started speaking.

"I have been accepted," Alex said finally.

"Excuse me?"

"I have been accepted Draco! I am in Hogwarts now!"

A second later, Alex fell unconscious. Draco gasped and lifted him up and took him to Madame Pomfrey.

Hours later, Alex awoke. He heard a relieved sigh next to him and his eyes flew open. Draco Malfoy, his best friend in the whole world, was sitting by the bedside.

Draco smiled and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

**End of Chapter Nineteen**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Announcement

**Chapter Twenty: Announcement**

**Author Notes: This chapter is very serious and deals majorly with the plot. Oooooh juicy stuff here! Sorry I haven't updated any stories in some while. I was studying for a BIG math test (I got 97 percent! yay!), but now that it is done, I will update more often! Enjoy the story!**

"Ouch! Who are you! Let go of me you great big bastard!"

Tom laughed emotionlessly as he grabbed the child of the girl he loved ever so much.

"Are you sure you want to know who I am?" he hissed.

Cho froze and stared at the hooded figure with horror.

"No...no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me! You are...you-know-who!"

"No. My name is Tom Riddle and I have come here to take you away and keep you as my bride. You look ever so much like Li!"

Cho stopped and gasped. "What have you done to my mother? Leave her alone! What did we ever do to you!"

"Li abandoned me at my time of need. I asked her to be my bride, and together we would have ruled...but she ran away from me and married a common wizard. I hated her spitefully for her mistake, but I can always have her daughter who will be my slave in the day, and at night...oh how much fun we would have!"

Cho spitted on him angrily. This brought anger to the Dark Lord.

"You foolish little girl! I will show you pain!"

Voldemort dragged the girl by her hair and portkeyed himself back to his lair.

* * *

Dumbledore stared gravely at the letter. It was addressed by the Lord, Dumbledore could tell. It read:

_I have the girl. She will be my toy for several days. I will play with her, get bored of her and dispose of her. If you want her back in one piece, surrender to me..._

"Minerva," he said sternly to the elderly professor standing by the door. "Please call all the students to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting. I have a very grave announcement to make."

"Of course Professor," she obeyed. She left the room, leaving Dumbledore in his office with tear drops slowly fluttering down his pale and wrinkled cheeks.

Professor McGonagall went to each of the common rooms and notified all the students of the meeting. The students looked slightly surprised because an emergency meeting never occurred before in the history of Hogwarts. Slowly, the students proceeded to the Great Hall. There was still chatter among them, but one by one the noise died down when Dumbledore coughed slightly. When all the students were quiet, Dumbledore spoke.

"As many of you know, your classmate Cho Chang went missing since yesterday morning. This has all been the doing of an evil sorcerer by the name of Lord Voldemort. I have received a letter stating that Ms. Chang was kidnapped by Voldemort himself. The purpose of this meeting was to warn you against the dangers of the evil world. I encourage all of you, in this excellent year to keep yourself safe and stay inside at all times. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology will be held inside the castle for the time being..."

There was a great groan in the audience. Dumbledore continued," Please understand that this is a precaution that we have to take. You will all be dealing with indoor beings only, for some while. Also, it is my great regret to inform you that all Quidditch practices and games are canceled until we are perfectly sure that we are safe."

Harry looked at Ron open-mouthed.

"Can you believe him?" Harry exclaimed to Ron. "They are canceling Quidditch, just so we can be safe! We need fresh air! We need to go outside too! We can't live indoors forever!"

"I doubt the Dark Lord is going to come bounding to Care of Magical Creatures and go _Hey Haggers! I am just going to kill Draco off before one of your animals do! By the way, I think the beard looks rather sexy on you!_" Malfoy called. Several people sniggered, and Hagrid blushed. Hermione scowled at Malfoy and looked back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just stood there looking at the angry students. When the students hushed up, he spoke again.

"We are looking everywhere for our beloved Ms. Chang. I express the deepest sympathy to those students who were close to her," he said glancing at Marietta Edgecombe who was now sobbing harder than ever on another girl's shoulder.

Dumbledore could feel tears coming out of him now, so he quickly mumbled, "Dismissed..."

He wiped his tears and was just about to leave, when Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Albus," she said softly. "There is still hope for Cho. Don't get grieved for one student's loss."

"Minerva...it's about to become several students' loss..."

**End of Chapter Twenty**


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Friendship

**Chapter Twenty-One: Friendship**

Alexander beamed as he sat on the chair which faced the many anxious students. The Sorting Hat was going to sort him to his respective houseat that moment,but Alex was not in the least bit worried. He had heard from many students that Slytherin was a bad place to be sorted in. Apparently, all the students in Slytherin were evil. Alex thought that that was rubbish, as his best friend was in Slytherin. It didn't matter to him which house he was placed in...all that mattered to him was that he was finally living the dream that he thought was impossible. He sat that eagerly waiting for something to happen. After several seconds, the hat spoke.

"_Ah...I thought I would be sorting you anytime soon. I was waiting for someone like you to come along. I haven't seen anyone like this in...six years. Plenty of courage and mischief, I see. Maybe Gryffindor is where you belong. Ah, you have the brains...maybe it is Ravenclaw you seek. You are sly and tricky. Perhaps, Slytherin would do you good. Talent should not be wasted...Hufflepuff is not where you belong..."_

Alex did not really care what the Sorting Hat had to say about him, whether he was brave or whether his boxer shorts made him look sexy.All he wanted was to be put in a house...quickly.

"_Well then...I think I know where you belong...GRYFFINDOR!_"

There was loud applause from the Gryffindor table. Alex got out of the seat looking rather bored.

_Gryffindor is cool_ he thought as he sat down by his fellow classmates. He gave a small smile to Draco who was clapping along with the other Gryffindors. Draco returned that smile, and turned away.

_Okay, so he is not in my house. _Draco thought. _Big deal. It's not like I own him or anything. So my best friend isn't going to be sharing a common room with me...so what? We will still be buds, right?_

Draco bit his lip and stared hard at Dumbeldore. He stared so hard at him, that he was sure that his eyeballs were popping out of their sockets. His eyes tore away from the headmaster. He looked at everything but Alex, because if he looked at Alex then he would surely start bawling like a baby, and that wouldn't do any good to his excellent reputation.

Meanwhile, Alex was enjoying himself at the Gryffindor table. He had met Harry Potter-the one that the headmaster was talking about. The one he met not long ago at the Three Broomsticks. The one who impressed him ever so much. Alex thought that Harry would be one of those snobby, rich, stick-up-his-ass kind of guys, who thought fame grew on trees, but much to his pleasure, he found that Harry was the very opposite. It seemed to Alex that, looking at the sadness in Harry's eyes, Harry didn't want any attention. Just love. Alex found a wayin which they were similar. Alex had no real family. He just lived with his foster mother who also happened to be a witch. Harry had lost his parents at an early age, which was the same for Alex. Except, Harry wished he could see his parents again. Alex didn't. He never knew his mother. He was separated from her a long time ago, so he guessed that she must have not liked him for throwing him away like that. He didn't care much for his mother.His father, on the other hand, he knew about. He had heard from his foster mother, that his father was the most cold-blooded, cruel, and horrible wizard out there. Everyone except Dumbeldore feared him. That was why Alex admired Dumbeldore. _Sure, the guy is sort of whacko,_ Alex thought_ but he did allow me to join Hogwarts. _

Alex's conversation with Harry was quite interesting. They shared a few things with each other and became the best of friends. Alex knew he shouldn't have been so open with Harry. Draco would have been watching and it was not like Alex to stab his first friend in the back like that. But Harry was so nice, and all Alex wanted was to be friendly with everyone. Alex and Harry were engaged in such a deep conversation about which Quidditch team would probably win the series, that Alex didn't notice the girl behind him. It was when the girl poked him hard on the back, that he turned around. Alex looked around to see his girlfriend, Sahana impatiently stomping her feet. Alex gasped as he pulled her into a big hug. Sahana started laughing. Harry just looked at the two of them, eyebrows raised. Finally, Alex had the decency to introduce his friend and girlfriend to each other.

"Harry...this is Sahana, my girlfriend. Sahana, this is my friend Harry."

Sahana and Harry shook hands and let go immediately.

"So Alexander," she said in a flirtatious tone (A/N: You can tell I enjoy being in the story and how much I enjoy flirtatious tones). "Show me around Hogwarts or what?"

Alexander gave a wave to Harry, before taking Sahana's arm to show her around the large castle.

**End of Chapter Twenty-One**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: The team reunited

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Team Reunited**

"W-what are y-you going t-to do to me?" Cho stammered at the hooded figure in front of her.

"My dear, why are you worrying?" Tom said softly, a big grin plastered across his face.

"Jeez, maybe it's because you are you-know-who!" Cho yelled angrily.

"Please call me Voldemort..."

Cho turned her head away because Voldemort was staring into her eyes.

"Your eyes..." he said."You have Li's eyes. But you have your bloody father's nose! If only I had married Li..."

"No thanks...I prefer not to have slits as an excuse for a nose!"

Voldemort glared at her and called, "Wormtail! Come here! The girl is a mess! Take her to her chambers and find her suitable clothes to wear!"

Voldemort turned to Cho. "Next time, don't come in rags before me. It is an insult to my greatness."

"Sorry, I would have tidied up a bit if I had known I was going to be kidnapped by a raving lunatic..." Cho muttered.

Voldemort pretended he didn't hear this, but instead said, "Li had that temper too."

Wormtail lead the girl to a small chamber. Cho looked around the room and gasped. The whole room was green from the ceiling to the ground. The bed was forest green, the walls were a grassy green and the floor was made up of oceanic green tiles. Wormtail fled from the room after pointing to a small green closet by the bedside. Cho slowly opened the closet. It revealed three shelves holding the same clothes: Dark green dress robes and a small glittery dark green shawl. Cho made sure that the door to the room was locked (although she had a suspicion that somehow Voldemort was spying on her) before completely stripping down. Minutes later, she was fully dressed in the clothes that Voldemort made her wear. She looked into the small hand mirror that she found in the closet. _The dress isn't that bad_ she thought. She sat on the bed waiting for someone to appear. Someone did come, but it wasn't who she expected. Cho gasped as the figure revealed itself...

* * *

"You may all wonder why I called this meeting," Dumbledore said to the students. "Let me explain. Last year, a group of students formed a secret defense group because they didn't agree with the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's teaching methods. Will all the members of the group please stand?" 

Harry looked nervously at Ron and Hermione. They shrugged at Harry and stood up along with all the other members of the D.A.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry looked puzzled. "Yes professor?" he asked the headmaster.

"Harry, don't you think that as the leader of the D.A., it is your duty to help save one of your members?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"Let me explain. I have decided that since you are one of the most experienced students in Hogwarts, you and all the other students who went to rescue Sirius Black last year will accompany me while we look for dear Miss Chang."

Harry looked at the headmaster open-mouthed.

"That is if you want to," Dumbledore said hurriedly.

Harry then smiled at the headmaster and said, "Count me in, headmaster."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville also smiled and agreed to do it.

"Good...good," Dumbledore said. "We will leave right away! Come with me, children..."

The students watched amazed as the six brave teenagers made their way across the tables to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave them a reassuring nod and led them into a small room. Harry watched breathless, as Dumbledore gave them the portkey which they were going to use to get to Voldemort's lair. They finally reached the lair after an uncomfortable ride.They had to stun several Death Eaters which guarded the entrance, but they managed to get into the castle.

"Harry," Dumbledore said quickly. "The stairway will lead you straight to Cho's chambers. Take her and come straight downstairs. We will be waiting for you. You are clearly the most strongest of us all."

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs. A cloak covered him, so no one could recognize him. He finally found a small door. He opened it and found a wide-eyed Cho sitting on a bed in magnificent dress robes...

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Author Notes: Okay, this chapter sucks sort of, but please don't get mad cuz I am terrible at suspense scenes. Again, thanks for all of your reviews!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Do you have a prob...

**Author Notes: Okay, I know I haven't been updating for quite some while. The truth is that I have been working on thousands of stories and juggling school work and studies and EC activites that it is impossible for me to update as often as before. Work load is piling on and it is tough for me, so please understand. Studying is very important to me and I write only during my free time. Please do not get mad because of my delay. Forgive me...hope this promising chapter makes it up to you!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Do you have a problem with homosexual people?"**

"Harry? Harry! You have come to save me! I knew you still loved me!" Cho exclaimed.  
"Uh no...well, I have come to save you, but not because I love you. Just because you were a fellow D.A. member."  
"Oh...well, that's not very romantic. Michael should have come."  
"Oh I am sorry. I will try to be more romantic the next time I am saving you, you ungrateful swine."  
"Fine! Let's just leave before that little man working for You-Know-Who finds us".  
"I am not little!" exclaimed a figure behind them. "I just don't get a lot to eat."  
"No! Harry! We are going to die! Cedric died in the hands of them too."  
"You mean that pretty boy I killed two years ago? Ah, he's as gay as Lucius' son, what's-his-name Malfoy," replied Wormtail.  
"You insulted two hideous people at once. Impressive..." replied Harry.  
"Hey! That is my boyfriend you are insulting!" yelled Cho angrily. "Do you have a problem with homosexual people?" asked Harry questioningly.  
"Well you got to admit, lassie, he is pretty girly if you think about it. I mean, what kind of guy names his son Cedric?" responded Wormtail.  
"Why are you going Scottish on me all of a sudden? (gasp) You are Scottish? I never knew! Hey, do Scottish people eat haggis, or is it the Irish people?" said Cho.  
"The Scottish are the ones with the funky skirts. The Irish eat haggis. I tried haggis at Sirius' bar mitzvah once. Tasted...unusual," replied Wormtail. "My mum is Polish and my dad is English."  
"(Gasp) Sirius Black was Jewish?" asked Cho.  
"Hey! I never knew that! No wonder he was a girl magnet!" said Harry.  
"Why did you eat haggis?" asked Cho.  
"Oh, I think that's because Sirius spiked the drinks with vodka. I got drunk, so I tried the haggis. Still can't get the ruddy taste out of my mouth!" responded Wormtail.  
(A/N: No offence to all the haggis fans out there! This is my personal opinion)  
"Oh my gosh! Cho, we should so spike the drinks for our school graduation party," yelled Harry.  
"Hey! Did you know that the Weird Sisters are playing for that party?" said Cho.  
"I went out with the lead singer of the Wierd Sisters a year after I left school. She broke up with me for the lead singer of Good Charlotte,(A/N: GOOD CHARLOTTE ROCKS! I luv Benji Madden!)" said Wormtail.  
"Can't say I blame her. Joel is a hottie," muttered Cho.  
"You can say that again," replied Wormtail. Harry and Cho stared at him for some while. "Do you have a problem with homosexual people?" Wormtail said innocently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What is taking them so long?" asked a furious Hermione.  
"Maybe Harry decided he liked Cho after all," replied Ron.  
"Ron...that's just sick. Especially in front of the headmaster," Hermione said looking disgusted.  
"Oh! No problem! You two just go on chatting about whether Harry is doing it, and I will just stand here and examine this fine china. Pity Voldemort never invited me to dinner..." Dumbledore responded.  
"Hey! Where did Neville and Luna go?" asked Ron. "Over here! Just snogging!" yelled Luna behind a large tree.  
"Great! Is everyone except me, you, and Dumbledore snogging?" Ron asked. "And hey Luna! I thought you were going out with me! So what? I am too sexy for you anyway!" Ron yelled.Hermione put on a fiendish grin.  
"No way! You are with the ferret remember?" Ron said, his eyes popping out in surprise.  
"No! I meant you and Dumbledore."  
"No thanks. I will just stick to snogging Seamus."  
Hermione stared at him.  
"Do you have a problem with homosexual people?" asked Ron innocently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You have a crush on Ashton Kutcher too? Wow! We have so much in common!" said Cho excitedly.

"Have you ever searched just 'Ashton' in google images? Just 'Ashton'. Unless you are perverted like me, you probably won't enjoy the first image," replied Wormtail. "You use the internet?" asked a baffled Harry.  
"Duh! Who doesn't? Voldie lets me use his computer just as long as I don't read his mail. I do it anyway. He always mails to this girl named Jessica. "Oh Jess! You make me blush! Kiss me my darling."  
"He can blush?" asked Cho.  
"He can kiss?" asked Harry.  
"When he is in the mood. I told him Goyle fancied him once. He blushed then. Oh, he can kiss, but he uses too much tongue."  
"How do you know?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
"Oh, Goyle told me. I am a match-maker, you know. Voldie and Goyle were made for each other."  
"Is everyone in this story gay?" asked Cho.

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Harry.  
"Sorry to break this up, but I think you guys should go leave now. You are supposed to be saving her, remember?" said Wormtail.

"Well, aren't you going to try and stop us?" asked Cho.

"Nah...I think I will watch some tennis. I fancy that Federer guy. He has nice tennis shoes."  
"Ok! Bye! I'll call you! We can exchange recipies!" yelled Harry.

"Sure thing! See ya later!" responded Wormtail.

* * *

"Finally!" yelled Hermione when she saw Harry and Cho walk out.  
"Did You-Know-Who find you?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, but he just flashed us and walked away. His butt looks disfigured," replied Ron.

"Too much information!" shouted Hermione.

"Right then! Let's go back!" said Dumbledore.

They all held on to the portkey and landed back in Hogwarts, safe and sound...or so they thought.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Tom vs Harry! Again

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Tom vs. Harry...again**

"You were wrong to think that it would have been that easy. Do you really think I would just show off my buttocks and let you get away?" said Tom Riddle behind them.

"Pretty much yeah," replied Ron.

"Why don't you just go back to snogging Goyle?" Harry shouted.

"You little show-off brat--" Voldemort began. He was interrupted by Draco Malfoy who suddenly entered the room.

"I was thinking the same thing Voldie…" Draco said, but looking at Voldemort's death glare (his death glare wasn't very impressive, as he looked as though he ate some bad tacos) he added, "Oh don't mind me! Pansy and I were just looking for a place to cuddle."

"Hey! I thought you liked me!" Hermione yelled. "Is everyone in this story cheating on someone?"

"Okay fine. I admit I have been cheating on Goyle for Bellatrix. I am bisexual you know."

They all stared at him.

"Oh, and by the by, how did you find out about me and Goyle anyway?"

"Wormtail told us," Cho said. "He is one heck of a dude. He has such interesting thoughts. He even sang 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte for us. Even the high chorus part. He sounded kind of girly, though. Well, Joel sings that part girly too."

"THE JOEL MADDEN? THE SEXY JOEL MADDEN?"Voldemort screeched.

"No, the other Joel Madden who sells deli meats by day and becomes a prostitute by night," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh. Well, I am talking about another Joel Madden," said Voldemort not hinting the sarcasm. "Oh and I should probably brutally torture Wormtail."

"By what? Giving him the world's worst blow job?" Harry asked.

"No. By making him watch me try on lingerie," Voldemort replied.

"Ewwwww! Now I have an image of you in a bra and a thong!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Right then. We got a bit off topic. Let's get back to business, shall we?" Voldemort said.

"Ooooooh…what are we selling?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Ron! It is a figure of speech! No, we are not selling lemonade, if that is what you are thinking. We are going to beat each other up. Well actually, Harry and Voldemort will beat each other up and we will just stand here and look cool," Hermione said.

Suddenly, Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day magically poofs into the room.

"Hey! This isn't McDonalds! I don't see that crazy clown guy," said Billy. "Hey, are you the clown guy?" Billie asked Voldemort.

"Muggle! I shall slaughter you for that cheeky remark!" yelled Voldemort.

"Huh? Dude…you need to like chill. Hey, does anyone know where I can get a cheeseburger around here?"

"I am not familiar with this 'dude' you speak of. Is this your imaginary friend?" asked Ron. "Don't worry. It is perfectly normal (A/N: I got this line from the Sex Ed book called "It's perfectly normal", if you don't already know. I decided to use the title for this line just for my amusement.)."

"Imaginary friend? Dude, you need to go back to the doctor for a check up," said Billie.

"Are you talking to Dude? Tell Dude I said hello. Is Dude sick? Does Dude need a doctor? Oh, poor baby."

"I am so outta here!" yelled Billie. "Which way is out?"

"Oh, I don't know…" said Draco. "But Pansy, you, and I would make a great threesome. You are gay, I am gay, and Pansy would give any guy a blow job despite his sexual status. It's all good."

Billie stared at Draco for a long time, but Harry finally spoke.

"Let's just get this over with. Voldemort, get out your wand. We are going to have a duel. And as usual, you are going to lose, because if you win, then there is no point of the author writing a sequel. You probably won't die either. You might just sort of disappear by poofing away."

So, Voldemort and Harry fought for several minutes. Billie was singing 'Holiday' in the background. Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore were dancing to the song. Only, when Billie sang that part about 'killing all the fags that disagree', Ron did a little jig and let out a whoop of joy. Draco and Pansy continued to snog. Harry managed to break a nail and Voldemort's contacts fell out to reveal his true eye color-purple. They seemed very emotional about that. They got down to their knees and started sobbing.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Voldie, you may leave to fix your eyes andHarry, your nail will grow back. Until then, stick a fake nail in there. And oh, Voldie, please don't come back until the author writes the next story. Your appearance is rather bothersome," said Hermione. "And Billie, I will send you back home. The Ministry of Magic will make you forget your whole experience here when you get home. I don't know how you got here and I don't think I want to know. Now I must send an owl to the Ministry."

Hermione recited a spell to send Billie back home, Voldie left, Harry stopped crying, and all was well.

**End of Chapter Twenty Four**

**Author Notes: Errrr no…it isn't over yet.**


	26. Ending

**Author Notes: Last Chapter! Whipee! I had a great time writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I have started writing the sequel. Let me give you a brief summary. Harry's seventh year is filled with several surprises. He becomes head boy, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he meets a girl…Ginny gets jealous. Hermione and Draco's relationship continues. Only, it gets a little deeper and more intimate (kind of a love-hate relationship). Alexander will of course be in the sequel. We can't leave him out! Voldemort will appear stronger than before. Wormtail will repay his debt (To whom I wonder…hint hint). Ron…well, he will always be single. Hahahahaha! Nah, I might get him a lady friend at the end of the story. I am not that heartless. So, basically it is just another average year for Harry Potter… ('sarcasm': look it up kids!) Anyways, I hope you guys like this last chapter. Just finishing up whatever I wrote. Also, the beginning of the story is in the present and the rest of the story is a flashback. I will go back to the present in the sequel. I will keep you guys posted. I'll notify each and every one of you reviewers of the sequel! Enjoy:)**

**Chapter Twenty Five: All's well that ends well**

"Alexander! Theydid it! Theygot rid of Voldemort!" Draco Malfoy screamed to his friend.

Alex beamed and pulled Draco into a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry I have been acting like such a goofball," Alex said. "I was just so excited you know, about the prospect of attending Hogwarts. I guess I just neglected you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I will. We are best buds till the end."

Draco and Alex made their way to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already seated. Ginny was sitting next to Harry ruffling his hair, and Harry smiling widely. Ron yawned and fumbled with his breakfast. Hermione was reading as usual. Draco went up to Hermione and poked her on the back to make her notice him. This didn't work for some while but after several back-poking, Hermione looked up annoyed and flustered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

"Back to the same old routine, eh Granger?"

"Just sod off Malfoy. Doesn't that sneer ever wear off?"

"Nope. My sneer is 100 wear-off-free. Wait, does that even make sense?"

"No," Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, we should all just be going some where else now so you two can…talk," Ron said eyeing them cautiously. Hermione sighed and went back to reading.

"I am not finished Gra—I mean Hermione. I would like to ask you something…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…umm…uhhh…"

"Are you done?"

"No! Ilikeyoualot!"

"Excuse me?"

"I um like your hair. It looks nice when it is tied up."

"Right then….Have fun Dra—Malfoy...I have to read up some stuff now. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah…yeah sure."

Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Blaise Zabini who positively collapsed trying to lay kisses on him.

Draco looked up at the girl he loved dearly, hoping a lot that he would one day sit next to her. (A/N: Er no…he isn't gay. That is just a joke. He is heterosexual.)

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry. Please take a seat," Dumbledore responded. "Yesterday was quite a day. Battling Lord Voldemort, seeing the sexy Billie Joe Armstrong in person, and discussing whether you were having sex with Cho Chang (don't ask). It has all been fun, but I must notify you of all that happened, as I see that you are the only one who deserves to know this information."

"Okay professor, shoot."

"I beg your pardon? Shoot?"

"It is a term that teenagers use these days. Anywho, go on please."

"Right then. Let me fill you in about Lord Voldemort's evil plan. When he was in Hogwarts, he fell in love with a girl. This girl happens to be Cho's mother, Li. Li and Tom were supposed to marry, but Li backed out and married a squib. Tom never forgave her and as revenge, he decided to kidnap her daughter and used it as a trap to lure you into his clutches. Fortunately, he was unsuccessful."

"Professor, how do you know all this?"

"I read."

"So do I!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Fine then. You read. Happy now? Anyways, that was his diabolical plan. Now where Leila and Cedric are involved. I am sure Leila told you her story. What she failed to mention however was that her mother and your mother were best friends. Leila put in some of her power into the Invisible Crystal. That gave you the energy to fight him yesterday. Cedric's death was not a mistake. It was carefully planned out. Wormtail did not want to do it however. You see, as repayment for what you did in your third year, he tried to back away from killing Cedric. He had no energy though. Lord Voldemort put him under the Imperius Curse. He had no choice. You see Harry, there are two kinds of people in this world. People who are courageous enough to stay away from the dark side even if it means they will die, like your parents for example. And there are people like Wormtail who fear death and would do anything to keep their life. Voldemort also happens to fit the second category. I knew Tom. His worst fear was death. This knowledge will help you destroy him one day."

"Professor, are you saying that everyone is innocent?"

"No Harry. I am saying that guilt and innocence do not exist. But conscience does. And you have to fight that evil conscience."

"Where are Leila and Cedric?"

"I have sent Cedric and Leila to heaven where they will find peace and relaxation. Leila asked me to tell you to keep a close eye out on her son. She thinks you two will be good friends. Just like her mother and your mother."

"Is that it, professor?"

"Yes Harry. You may leave now."

"Goodbye professor."

"Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

"Come on Ron! We don't want to be late for the train!" Hermione screeched.

It was early June. End of the year. Harry did not look forward to going back to the Dursleys.

_Well at least I will get my apparation license. _He thought to himself. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of thin air.

Tom Felton stood in front of the students, smiling.

"Hey, Billie said that they serve good cheeseburgers over here.

Hermione gasped. "It's Draco's twin! Hey! He looks kind of like a palm tree. Are you gay too?"

**END OF STORY- OR IS IT! No just kidding, this story is over. Read the sequel! Coming soon!**


End file.
